Tu me cambiaste la vida
by Amaki Ame
Summary: Ayame Sakuragi, una chica normal, con una familia... ella era feliz, conoció a un chico que la enamoro y luego humillo, al volver a Japón conoció a un cierto chico, que se robaría su corazón. Hanamichi Sakuragi, el eterno rechazado ¿podrá encontrar el amor en la amiga numero 1 de Haruko?
1. El comienzo

Disclaimer: los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen le pertenecen al gran Takehiko Inoue

Ojala les guste

Nombre fic: Vuelve a comenzar

Por: Amaki Ame

Parejas: Hanagata/Oc – Hanamichi/Fuji, Varios

* * *

Era un día maravilloso el sol pegaba más que nunca nos encontramos en medio de una batalla Shoyo vs Kainan pero, no de basquetbol

Pasala Ayame- dijo una chica

Ahí te va Hitomi- le contesto la otra- te daré un centro

No dame un pase- le reclamo Hitomi

Ayame le da un centro a Hitomi ya que la arquera salió para interceptar el supuesto pase, Ayame cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir cuando se escuchó el pitazo del árbitro fue gol. Ayame y Hitomi celebran su gol, mientras en las butacas dos chicos muy guapos celebran también el gol, ellos eran: Toru Hanagata y Rioji Ikegami

Ayame vuelve a tu posición- Le grita Hitomi a su capitana

Está bien, "sub capitana"- responde Ayame en tono divertido

Enserio ve al arco "capitana"- le grito Hitomi

Ayame vuelve al arco, para intentar atajar el tiro dela número 10 de kainan mientras piensa

_Me recuerda a mi hermanito Hanamichi, si el pudiera ver este partido, bueno solo me conformo con que él y solo él lo vea- _piensa mirando hacia las butacas

Ayame logra atajar el tiro de la numero 10, pero cobran penal ya que Hitomi le cometió falta a la numero 9

Hitomi, eres igual que mi hermano no hay partido en el que no cometas falta- le dijo exasperada Ayame

Perdón- Respondió en tono inocente

Ahora si atajo este tiro iremos al campeonato nacional, pero si no, no iremos- Dijo la capitana

Suerte, atájalo o te mataran – respondió Hitomi tomando la sabia decisión de correr

Hitomi se iba mientras Ayame mascullaba algo entre dientes. Ayame logra atajar el tiro penal y el árbitro toca su silbato que deja 2-1 a favor de Shoyo. Los chicos antes mencionados bajan a felicitar a las chicas

Hola Hitomi, buen gol- dijo el chico de gafas

Gracias, pero si no fuera por Ayame –_lo mira con cara de_ _yo sé que te gusta_- no hubiéramos hecho el gol- dijo divertida

Si tienes razón- respondió nervioso Hanagata

De qué hablan- dijo una voz conocida

Nada nada estaba felicitando a Hitomi- dijo nervioso el más alto

Oh, hola Toru- dijo Ayame mientras se sonrojaba

Hola Ayame -sonrojado como el cabello de Hanamichi-¿Cómo estás?

Idiota te dije que me esperaras- Dijo Ikegami

Lo siento- se excusó Hanagata

Hola… Ikegami –dijo Hitomi mientas se sonroja

Hola Hitomi- Dijo de lo más normal el moreno

Hola Ryoji- dijo Ayame

Hola Ayame- Dijo sonrojado

Los chicos re retiran del estadio, mientras Hitomi trata de conversar con una Ayame muy distraída

Lo siento chicos pero me tengo que i- Dijo Ayame

¿Por qué?- Preguntó triste Hanagata

Sera por que mañana tenemos clases- dijo Ayame

Mierda, se me había olvidado Ayame, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- Pregunto Hanagata

Bueno Toru- Respondió esta

Toru y Ayame se van mientras Hitomi queda sola con Ikegami

Maldito Hanagata me las vas a pagar- Dijo el moreno con ira

¿Te pasa algo Ikegami?- Preguntó Hitomi preocupada

Nada, ¿te acompaño a tu casa?- Pregunto el moreno

Está bien- Dijo Hitomi

Ikegami iba junto a Hitomi mientras maldecía a Hanagata por llevarse a la mujer de su vida, Hitomi iba pensando en cómo hacer para que Ikegami dejara de pensar en Ayame y se fijara en ella, por otro lado Ayame iba junto a Toru camino a su casa el respiraba agitado, nervioso, se comportaba extraño, Ayame solo se limitaba a disfrutar la compañía del chico, en ese momento Hanagata se detiene, mira a Ayame y le dice:

Ayame, tengo que decirte algo muy importante- dijo en tono secreto

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto extrañada

Tú…tú me gustas mucho desde que te vi me gustaste, quería decírtelo pero como decías que los basquetbolistas no eran más que unos idiotas, no me atrevía, no sé qué tanto dolor te causo él para que odiaras el basquetbol, y dijeras que todos son iguales porque no, no todos son así, bueno desde que te vi me he hecho esta pregunta yo, quisiera saber si tú quieres ser mi novia- decía el chico agitado

Si quiero ser tu novia- Dijo emocionada

Toru no lo creía, la chica de sus sueños acepto, era el mejor día de su vida, aunque aún no despertaba del shock, se despertó miro a su novia y le robo un beso tierno, se besaron hasta que se quedaron sin aliento.

* * *

(N/A)Uff bueno este es el primer capítulo espero que les guste la pareja, a mí me pareció un poco bizarra la idea pero al final me convencí de hacerlo, por favor déjenme algún comentario para saber si les gusta y seguir, el próximo capítulo será bastante gracioso (a mí me pareció gracioso) aunque al principio será triste pero casi en la mitad será gracioso, gracias por leer


	2. El Rechazo

Era un día soleado, un bello día en shohoku, todo brillaba más que nunca era un momento hermoso, nuestro querido Hanamichi ya había vuelto de su rehabilitación y estaba practicando con los demás

-Pásalo Ryota- Gritó el tensai

-Ahí te va Hanamichi

-Vamos Sakuragi , vamos Rukawa- Gritaba la segunda manager

-Haruko,-dijo sonrojado- _hoy me declaro _

En ese momento Hanamichi es regañado por Ryota por distraerse, de repente entra Hisashi Mitsui

-Hisashi, llegas tarde- Dijo Ayako

-Lo siento, cariño- respondió este

-¿¡CARIÑO!?- Gritaron todos los presentes

Mitsui y Ayako se quedaron de piedra, los habían descubierto, Ryota con la mandíbula en el subterráneo, Hanamichi dándoles golpecitos en la espalda a ambos, Rukawa durmiendo como siempre.

-Está bien Hisashi y yo somos novios- dijo la chica

-Ajá Mitsuito como te atreves a tener novia antes que este tensai- Dijo Hanamichi con su típico tono arrogante

-Cállate principiante- le respondió exasperado el chico de la cicatriz

- El entrenamiento término- dijo Ryota mirando con odio a Mitsui

-Haruko ven tengo que decirte algo- Dijo Nervioso el pelirrojo

-Si Sakuragi- contesto esta

-Te quiero decir que tú me gustas mucho, desde que te vi me gustas y quisiera saber si tu aceptarías ser mi novia

-Lo siento Sakuragi, pero sigo enamorada de Rukawa

Hanamichi se sentía destrozado sentía como si las 50 chicas lo rechazaran a la vez pero apareció ella, su ángel guardián aunque él no lo supiera o más bien lo ignorara

-_llorando_- no Haruko

-No llores sakuragi- dijo una voz

-Fuji, Haruko me rechazo me siento fatal- llorando más fuerte- duele tanto

Fuji abrazaba a Hanamichi, mientras este lloraba en su pecho.

Al día siguiente

Casa sakuragui

-Ayame, Hanamichi, akari, Karen ¡LEVANTENSE YA!- Grito una voz masculina

-Mierda Daisuke se enojó- dijo asustada la mayor de los Sakuragi

-Mierda, me dormí, -Tono melancólico -aunque no importa de todas formas, a nadie le interesa mi patética existencia

Ayame golpea a Hanamichi al estilo gorila mientras le dice:

-Cállate idiota tienes que ir te guste o no- dijo exasperada

-No me golpees Ayame- dijo llorando Hanamichi

-Rápido levántate estamos atrasados- dijo la pelinegra

-Ya cállense dejen dormir en paz- dijo Karen la hermana gemela de Hanamichi

-Cállate niña respétanos – dijeron Ayame y Hanamichi a coro

Gotitas de sudor aparecen en la cabeza de Karen, mientras entra una mujer al cuarto de los chicos y les dice

-Chicos ya levántense, Ayame hay un chico muy guapo afuera esperándote

-Como es mamá- Pregunto extrañada

-Es muy alto más que Hana, pelo negro y lleva gafas

-Oh, se me había olvidado decirte, él es mi novio

-Sí que tienes buen gusto hija, bueno bajare a tratar de salvarlo de Daisuke y su interrogatorio de detective de quinta

-Gracias mamá- Dijo Ayame sonriendo sutilmente

-No que no te ibas a enamorar más, después de lo que Kotaro te hizo- preguntaron sus hermanos a coro

-Hay cállense no les importa- dijo para luego sacar a rastras a Akari del baño

Akari y Karen comienzan a golpear fuertemente la puerta, mientras abajo un curioso Daisuke interroga a Hanagata

-Daisuke sienta a Toru en una mesa con una lámpara – ¿quién eres, cómo te llamas , que tienes que ver con Ayame ?

-Soy Toru Hanagata y soy el novio de Ayame

Ambos comienzan una guerra de miradas.

-O_h demonios que intimidante es la mirada de este chico-_ ok, cuanto mides, donde vives que deporte prácticas, en qué grado vas, tu tipo de sangre signo zodiacal

- tratando de que nada se le pasara- mido 1metro con 97cm, voy en 3 grado al igual que Ayame, tipo de sangre RH negativo- respondió rápidamente

-prendiendo un cigarro- ¿qué deporte practicas?- pregunto Daisuke

-Basquetbol- contestó el muchacho

-Está bien pasaste, pero algo más, ¿qué posición, que numero , cuál es tu equipo favorito de la Nba , donde conociste a Ayame , como se llaman tus padres?

Toru estaba bastante nervioso y complicado con tantas preguntas, Akemi la madre de hanamichi miraba divertida la escena quería intervenir pero ella también quería saber cosas del novio de su hija.

- Juego de centro, número 5, me gustan los celtic, la conocí en la preparatoria, mi madre se llama -Hiroshi y mi padre Hiroto

- Está bien, estas libre, a mí también me gustan los celtic- dijo Daisuke

-Hola lamento interrumpir, Ayame ya baja- Dijo Akemi

-Gracias- Dijo el de Gafas

En eso baja Hanamichi Sakuragi y al ver a Hanagata queda paralizado

-Que haces aquí miope- dijo el tensai

-Lo mismo digo simio pelirrojo- dijo algo curioso

-Yo vivo aquí- contesto Hanamichi

-¿Qué?- pregunto incrédulo Hanagata

-Sí, soy hermano de Ayame- dijo el pelirrojo

-No eso es imposible, como esa belleza puede ser hermana de un mono como tu

-Si es posible idiota,- dijo con su risa escandalosa -oye que dijiste

Akami y Daisuke miraban raro esa escena, en eso Ayame baja y encuentra a su hermano y a su novio peleando, le explica a su madre y a su padrastro el odio entre si

-Yo te derrote con mi súper clavada

- Pues serás idiota ya que el árbitro cobro falta a favor mío así que no valió

-No miope eso fue punto pero, tú compraste al árbitro

-¿Qué?, quieres una revancha- dijo desafiante el de gafas

-Si, quiero una revancha- contesto el rey de la rehabilitación

-¿Donde y cuando?- dijo el 5 de shoyo

-Ahora- Dijo Hanamichi

Ambos se convierten en chivis, comienzan a pelear, Ayame solo observa y ríe junto a los demás -mientras sus hermanas bajan, ven a Toru y quedan fascinadas

-Eres un idiota este año te hare pedazos no te dejare ganar- Dijo Hanagata

-Eso lo veremos- Contesto Hanamichi

Comienzan a salir chipas eléctricas de los ojos de ambos, y se convierten en Supersaiyajin (los de Latinoamérica me entenderán) en eso Ayame toma a Hanagata y a Hanamichi de las orejas y les dice:

-¿Terminaron?

- Si su señoría- responden a coro

- Esta bien Hanamichi vete a vestir- Dijo la oji-azul

-Quien eres tú para darme órdenes- contestó altanero

-Tu hermana mayor- dijo Ayame

-Está bien, escúchame bien miope si lastimas a mi hermanita te juro que te hare pedazos

-Jodete, sería incapaz de hacer algo así

-En ese momento Karen y Akari se acercan a Toru y le dicen:

-Hola ¿cómo te llamas?

-Se llama Toru, es mi novio y ya nos vamos- dijo celosa

Ayame toma de la mano a Hanagata, ambos se despiden y se van mientras Akari y Karen quedan fascinadas con el

Hanamichi sube a su habitación, toma una mochila en la cual mete mucha ropa, luego toma un sobre y saca lo que contiene, mientras piensa:

-_ con esto alcanza-, _siguió sacando cosas y metiéndolas en un bolso, hasta que termino, bajo las escaleras, vio que su familia no estuviera y salió sin decir nada


	3. Mi Ouji

Hanamichi caminaba sin rumbo fijo, con su bolso cruzado y una maleta en su mano izquierda, mientras pensaba en todo el daño que Haruko le hizo, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?, con esa pregunta atormentaba a su cerebro mientras una tormenta de ideas revolucionaba su cabeza, en otro lugar su estimada hermanita iba con su estimado "mejor amigo", Ayame iba preguntándose cómo iba a reaccionar Ikegami al saber, Hanagata pensaba lo mismo, se hicieron amigos cuando jugaron el combinado Shoyo/Ryonan, se conocieron mejor y se terminaron por hacer amigos, sabia el carácter del chico, sabía que al enterarse lo iba a hacer pedacitos, luego los quemaría y las cenizas las usaría como arena para gatos, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien se le subió a la espalda haciendo que cayera, al pararse reconoció al instante la figura.

¿Fuji que haces aquí?, deberías estar en tu escuela- dijo el chico

Es que necesito que me hagas un favor hermano- dijo Fuji

¿Qué quieres?- preguntó intrigado

Necesito que justifiques en el colegio- dijo inocentemente Fuji

¿Qué estupidez cometiste ahora?- respondió el chico

Es que voy a faltar hoy- dijo Fuji retirándose

Estas loca, vuelve aquí- grito en vano el miope

Qué diablos le pasa a tu hermana- dijo Ayame

No lo sé cariño- dijo Hanagata

Toru, ¿cómo crees que se lo va a tomar Ryoji?- pregunto Ayame

No tengo ni la más mínima idea, me matara pero sobreviviré- dijo algo intranquilo

Bueno, Hitomi estará emocionada ya que Ryoji se va a "fijar en ella"- dijo Ayame

No…no lo creo, es un poco duro pero, conozco a Ryoji y no se fijaría en Hitomi ni aunque la encontrara en su pórtico muerta- Dijo Hanagata

Tienes razón hay que hablar con ella para que no se vaya a hacer ilusiones- dijo Ayame

Si, tienes razón- se suben al tren- tu habla con Hitomi y yo…seré el saco de box de Ryoji- dijo en tono divertido

Estás loco- dijo Ayame riendo

Si, estoy loco por ti- dijo besando suavemente a Ayame

En otro lugar

Ayako y Mitsui eran la noticia del momento en Shohoku, todos los miraban esperando a que se besaran o algo asi, las chicas grataban cada vez que los veían juntos, Ryota los miraba de lejos.

Ayako, ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto el chico de la cicatriz

Nada, solo que estos idiotas no tienen nada mejor que hacer que hablar de lo mismo y me tienen harta, solo hablan de que somos novios, nada más- dijo la manager

Pues, démosle algo de qué hablar- dijo Mitsui para luego besar apasionadamente a Ayako

En otro país

Mira, Tom necesito a este jugador – le entrega una fotografía- él vive en Japón, necesito que lo traigas ahora ¿me oíste?

Si te entendí Jerry- dijo Tom con un tono despreocupado

Tom Thibodeau, hablo enserio eres un gran entrenador, necesito a ese muchacho, sus canastas nos harán ganar- dijo Jerry enojado

Ya lo sé Jerry Reinsdorf, pero deberías hablar con Gar Forman él es el manager- dijo Tom

Si, pero tú eres el entrenador, se responsable- dijo Jerry

Soy el entrenador pero no el manager- dijo exasperado Tom

Está bien ganaste, ira Gar pero quiero que sepas si quieres continuar siendo el entrenador de los Chicago Bulls, deberás acatar mis órdenes- dijo Jerry severo

Está bien, pero Kirk Hinrich necesita un compañero- dijo Tom

A ese punto quería llegar yo- le entrega otra foto- también tráelo a el

Entendido jefe- dijo Tom, saliendo de la oficina

De regreso en Japón

Toru y Ayame iban conversando y riendo mientras los presentes trataban de alejarse lo más posible de Hanagata a tal punto, de casi llegar a la cabina del conductor, una señora se sentó frente a la pareja y los miraba con algo de nostalgia Ayame creyó que la mujer recordaba cuando estaba joven, Ayame volvió la vista a su novio el cual miraba con odio y desilusión a aquella mujer

Que grande estas Toru-Ouji – dijo la señora- y que bien acompañado estas

…-

¿Cómo está mi Hime?, debe estar grande ¿no?

…-

Tantos años ¿no?, Toru quiero que hablemos, quiero explicarte el por qué, de la situación quiero…- dijo la señora pero fue interrumpida

Para que quieras hablar, después de casi 10 años, me dejaste solo, también a Fuji pero lo más reprochable, es que solo tenía 8 años, madure antes me tuve que hacer cargo de Fuji…Solo, mis tíos ni atención nos prestaban vivimos un infierno, cuando cumplí 15 me largue y me lleve a Fuji conmigo y ahora tú quieres hablar- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Lo siento… yo- dijo la mujer

¿¡LO SIENTES?, ¿!LO SIENTES!?, tú crees que con un lo siento arreglaras todo, pues estas muy equivocada, él te hizo elegir y tu elegiste

Créeme, fui una estúpida y quiero pedirte perdón por haberte abandonado- dijo la mujer con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras los demás se acercaban atraídos como imanes, Ayame veía extrañada a su novio.

Sabes, la palabra perdón no está en mi diccionario, Sayonara- dijo el de gafas mientras bajaba con su novia

¿Amor, quien era esa mujer?- Preguntó Ayame

Ella es Hiroshi Hanagata, mi madre- respondió el chico

Ah- dijo Ayame quería preguntar qué era lo que había sucedido pero al ver el estado de Hanagata decidió que era mejor dejar ese asunto de lado

Supongo que quieres saber- dijo

Si- respondió esta

Bueno…- Hanagata fue interrumpido por la campana- en el tiempo libre te cuento

Está bien nos vemos en el corredor- dijo la pelinegra

Se despiden con un beso

En otro lugar

_Pasajeros con destino a Tokio favor de acercarse al andén 3- _dijo una voz femenina

Este es mi vuelo- dijo Hanamichi

¡NO TE VALLAS PORFAVOR!- Grito una chica

Fuji, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Hanamichi

Por favor no te vallas, _yo te necesito_, te necesitan en shohoku- dijo Fuji

Lo siento pero está decidido- dijo Hanamichi

No lo hagas- llorando- por favor

Está bien, me quedo- dijo resignado el rey de los rebotes

Muchas gracias Sakuragi- dijo Fuji aliviada

Otro capítulo más muchas gracias Zophiel Lagace tus comentarios me inspiraron a seguir, ojala te guste el capítulo, déjame un comentario para saber si te gusta y seguir, soy un poco masoquista con Hanagata y su historia ^^ Gracias por leer


	4. Hiroshi Hanagata

Hanagata caminaba hacia su salón mientras, los recuerdos lo atormentaban, su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos, no presto atención a la clase, ni si quiera tomo apuntes de todas maneras reprobaría el examen, su cabeza era un mar de recuerdos, la voz de Fujima lo hizo aterrizar.

Tierra llamando a Toru, repito tierra llamando a Toru Hanagata- dijo divertido Fujima

No estoy de humor para tus idioteces- dijo Hanagata

Uy que carácter, eres peor que Ikegami después de perder en un uno a uno- dijo el capitán

Fujima, ¿te molestaría si faltara al entrenamiento algún día de estos?- Pregunto el de gafas

Toru me estas asustando, ¿qué pasa?- Preguntó

Es que, me encontré en el tren a Hiroshi mi disque madre- dijo Hanagata

No te preocupes, ¿quieres faltar para hablar con ella?- pregunto

Algo así- Respondió el muchacho

Cualquier día que quieras, lo importante es que hablan y aclaren las cosas- dijo el capitán

Hanagata y compañía, tienen algo que compartir con la clase- Pregunto el profesor de química

_Agh, viejo metiche- _Suena la campana de tiempo libre

Los salvo la campana, pueden retirarse- dijo

Para el pobre Hanagata era demasiado, primero su disque madre lo atormentaba con su pasado para luego, recibir 30 ejercicios de química como castigo, camino por el corredor buscando a su amada, hasta que logro divisarla.

Ayame- llamo el chico

Toru- respondió esta

Hanagata le hizo una seña, y esta se despidió de su amiga

Bueno, ¿por dónde quieres que empiece?- preguntó

Vamos a otro lugar, para conversar más tranquilos- pidió la chica

Ambos caminan hacia un árbol y se sientan en el pasto

Bueno, comienza- dijo Ayame

Ok, como te conté hace algún tiempo, mi padre era detective de la policía y mi madre es una importante abogada, cuando yo tenía 3 años Fuji nació, éramos la familia "perfecta" te acuerdas que en el tren me dijo Ouji , ella me contaba historias para dormir, se suponía que yo era un caballero y Fuji era la Hime, yo la rescataba del castillo, descubría que éramos hermanos y ambos reinábamos, nuestra casa era el castillo y nuestros padres eran los reyes, era entretenido , pero todo cambio, cuando cumplí 8 mi padre murió en servicio, quede como el "Hombrecito de la casa", iba todo de mal en peor, luego de algunos meses, mi madre tomo un caso en el cual debía apoyar a un hombre al cual le habían robado, el tipo iba a nuestra casa y termino conquistándola, le pidió matrimonio, mi madre aceptó pero, el tipo le dijo que escogiera, o nosotros o el mi madre cegada por el amor, se fue con él a Tokio mis tíos se hicieron cargo de nosotros, fue un maldito infierno, recuerdas que tú me preguntaste por la cicatriz que tengo cerca de la clavícula

Si, no me digas que…- dijo Ayame

Si, me rompió la clavícula, el me culpaba por la muerte de mi padre, pero él estaba en servicio era imposible, mis tíos nos hacían trabajar en la casa, a Fuji la tenían como empleada y a mí también, si no hacíamos algo bien nos, más bien ME golpeaban- Comienzan a salir lágrimas de sus ojos- yo…yo nunca permití que golpearan a Fuji, mi tía lo hizo una vez pero, yo la enfrente y desde ese momento el que recibía los golpes era yo- dijo rompiendo en llanto

¿Por qué no me contaste?- preguntó Ayame

Porque, no se- respondió el chico llorando- luego cumplí los 15 y me fui a vivir con Fujima, ya que sus padres pasaban de viaje no se iban a dar cuenta, trabajé y estudié hasta que arrende un departamento y me lleve a Fuji conmigo, luego me llamaron de la notaría y me dijeron que mi padre nos había dejado una casa, por si pasaba cualquier cosa, así que me fui a vivir con Fuji, luego ingrese a Shoyo y me paso lo más bello del mundo- dijo

¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto Ayame

Te conocí- dijo mientras lloraba en el pecho de su amada- ahora quiere "enmendar las cosas"

¿La vas a perdonar?- pregunto la chica

No lo sé, Fujima me dijo que podía faltar al entrenamiento cuando quisiera, Ayame ¿me acompañarías a buscar a Fuji a Shohoku algún día de estos? – preguntó el chico

Claro que si, pero ¿para qué?- pregunto

Es que…voy a hablar con Hiroshi, Fuji merece una explicación- respondió el muchacho

Y tú también- dijo Ayame

Tienes razón- dijo para luego abrazar a Ayame

Luego de tres días

No te duermas Rukawa- dijo el gorila, digo Akagi (Ya lo arregle, no me golpees)

No sé qué demonios le pasa a este niño- dijo Ayako

Yo tampoco lo entiendo, ha fallado las 14 canastas, no ha encestado ninguna- dijo Akagi

YA LLEGO EL REY DEL REBOTE Y DE LA REABILITACION, SHOHOKU NO LLORES YA LLEGUE- grito Hanamichi, con su risa escandalosa, seguido de su ejército y Fuji

Callate idiota- dijo Mitsui

No te enojes, Mitsuito- dijo el tensai

Que no me digas así- dijo el de la cicatriz

Rukawa, quiero hacerte una propuesta- dijo Hanamichi

¿¡QUÉ!?- Todas las voces de los presentes se unieron en una, para inundar el gimnasio

Mira, me di cuenta que si trabajábamos juntos podíamos ganar, y solo habían tres razones por las que te odiaba, la primera era simple capricho, la segunda también y la tercera ya no existe, así que que dices, hacemos una tregua- dijo Hanamichi

…, cuáles eran las razones- dijo Rukawa para asombro mundial

Bueno, la primera era un ejército de chicas, capricho, la segunda, ser mejor que tú, simple capricho y la tercera…no tiene importancia- dijo Hanamichi

…-

No te quedes callado- dijo el tensai

Rukawa, lo siento pero debes dejar el equipo de basquetbol- dijo Anzai

¿¡QUÉ!?- volvieron a gritar, los presentes

¿Qué pasa gordito?- Preguntó Hanamichi

Rukawa, perdió la visión de su ojo por culpa del partido y también se lesiono la muñeca en el partido contra Sannoh y su lesión es grave- dijo el "gordito"

Con razón no encestaba- dijo Akagi

Bueno, les quiero presentar a Gar Forman, él es el manager de los Chicago bulls- dijo anzai

Hola- dijo Gar

Hola- respondieron todos

Mitsui y Sakuragi, vengan un momento- dijo Anzai- miren ustedes fueron seleccionados para jugar en la Nba, si aceptan pueden irse mañana

No es una broma- dijo Hanamichi desconfiado

No señor Sakuragi, no es una broma, Kirk Hinrich necesita un compañero y usted es el indicado, también necesitamos un tirador de triples- dijo Gar

Genial, yo le entro- dijo Hanamichi- ¿Que dices Mitsui?

Yo…- Mira a Ayako- No lo siento aun no me siento preparado, tendría que hablar con mi madre

No se preocupe, le daré tiempo para pensar- dijo Gar

Gracias- respondo Mitsui

Bueno, señor Sakuragi, ¿Nos Vamos?- Dijo Gar

Claro- dijo Hanamichi

Hanamichi se despide de sus amigos y de Ayako, le agradece por haberle enseñado lo básico y se va, dejando a Fuji destrozada.

Hanagata me va a querer matar, soy un poco mala con él, Hanamichi se va a revolucionar a los bulls, *Ouji: Príncipe en Japonés *Hime: Princesa. Ojala esto responda a tus dudas sobre la historia de Hanagata, Zophiel Lagace. Gracias por leer


	5. Los Hermanos Hanagata

Hanamichi iba caminando hacia su casa, mientras pensaba en la explicación que le daría a su madre, cuando de repente alguien lo toma del hombro haciéndolo volar unos cuantos metros.

Te dije que entraras al equipo de Judo- dijo el misterioso chico

¿Qué diablos quieres?- parándose- ¿Matarme de un infarto?- comienza a caminar

Que entres al equipo de Judo- respondió él, siguiéndolo

Ni en tus pesadillas- dijo Hanamichi

Piénsalo, mañana iré a Shohoku- comenzando a caminar en dirección opuesta- cuídate y piénsalo bien

No tengo nada que pensar- respondió rápidamente el pelirrojo entrando a su hogar

En otro lugar

Vemos a un chico, de traje dando un ensayo frente al espejo

Bueno, desde que te conocí me he preguntado esto, ¿quieres ser mi novia?, diablos me pongo nervioso- dijo el chico

Wow, que bien te ves, vas a salir- dijo una mujer

No, ¿mamá te acuerdas de esa chica que te presente el otro día?- preguntó

Si, dijiste que se llamaba Ayame Sakuragi, ¿no?- respondió la mujer

Si, le pediré que sea mi novia- dijo el chico con corazoncitos en sus ojos

Pero, Ryoji ¿no crees que ya tiene un novio de turno?- Pregunto la mujer

No, no lo creo- respondió el muchacho muy seguro

Está bien, pero luego no vengas llorando- dijo la mujer

No te preocupes, desde mañana Ryoji Ikegami será el novio de Ayame Sakuragi- dijo haciendo una cara extraña

De vuelta con Hanamichi

¿Mamá?, ¿Aya?, ¿dónde están?- preguntó Hanamichi

¡EN LA COCINA!-Gritaron

Les tengo una noticia- dirigiéndose a la cocina- ¡ESTE GENIO BASKETMAN, SE IRA A JUGAR A LOS CHICAGO BULLS!- soltando su risa característica- ¿qué les parece?

Daisuke escupió la bebida que estaba tomando, Karen le baja al televisor y Ayame mira con cara extraña a su hermano

Hanamichi, ¿estas drogado?- dijo Ayame

No, ¿cómo crees? Los genios como yo, no usan esa basura- dijo Hanamichi molesto

Es que nadie en el mundo llevaría a Hanamichi Sakuragi a jugar por un equipo tan importante- respondió Ayame

Pues créelo hermanita, mamá ¿me darías permiso de irme a los estados unidos?- Preguntó Hanamichi

Mi niño, está bien, puedes ir- dijo Akemi

Gracias mami, te amo- dijo Hanamichi para luego subir a rehacer su maleta

Mamá, Toru me pidió que lo acompañara a Shohoku mañana, ¿puedo acompañarlo?- preguntó Ayame

Si, puedes acompañarle, pero ten cuidado- dijo Akemi

Gracias, aprovechare y me vendré con Akari- dijo Ayame

Está bien querida- dijo Akemi mientras abrazaba a su hija

En otro lugar

Fuji, tenemos que hablar- dijo en tono severo

¿Qué pasa hermano?- preguntó la chica

Hace algunos días me encontré con… Hiroshi- dijo Hanagata

¿Con mamá?, que te dijo- preguntó Fuji

Quiere pedirnos perdón y hablar con nosotros- dijo

¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto la chica

Tú, ¿quieres hablar con ella?- preguntó a su hermana

Si- dijo muy segura

Está bien, mañana pasare por ti a Shohoku, iré con Ayame, así que más te vale estar atenta, no quiero entrar- dijo Hanagata

Lo siento pero estaré en el gimnasio- dijo Fuji

Maldición, está bien pero no te muevas de ahí, luego iremos al parque, al de siempre- dijo

¿En el que jugábamos cuando niños?- preguntó animada

Si, llamare a Hiroshi para que nos espere allí, así que ve a dormir, mañana será un día largo y triste- dijo resignado

Tienes razón, Toru ¿es necesario que le cuente lo que nuestro tío casi me hizo?- preguntó Fuji

Lo siento, pero es necesario, quiero que sepa por lo que nos hizo pasar ese animal- dijo con odio

Está bien me iré a dormir- dijo Fuji bostezando

Te sigo- le respondió su hermano- ven aquí

Fuji le hace caso y ambos se abrazan- siempre te protegeré hermanita, no importa si doy mi vida, tú y Ayame son lo más importante para mí, las voy a proteger siempre- dicho esto ambos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, al llegar a su habitación, Hanagata saca su BlackBerry y marca un número.

¿Bueno?, ¿eres tu Hiroshi?, si hola, mañana iré con Fuji al parque donde jugábamos de niños, ¿aun recuerdas donde esta o ya se te olvido?- dijo en tono bastante sarcástico

No, no se me ha olvidado- respondió Hiroshi

Mañana nos vemos- dijo

Hijo, te extrañe tanto, me recuerdas a tu padre- se corta la llamada- ojala puedas perdonarme algún día

Hanagata azota su celular contra la cama, mientras Fuji entra en su habitación

Hermano, puedo dormir contigo- dijo

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó

Es que tengo pesadillas al recordar, tú sabes, eso- dijo Fuji

Claro- se recuestan en la cama- mañana, será un largo día

Al día siguiente

Para Hanagata y Fuji el día se les hizo corto, ironías de la vida cuando quieres que algo pase lento pasa rápido, pero en cambio cuando quieres que pase rápido, pasa lento, Hanagata va caminando hacia el salón 3-b en busca de Ayame, la encuentra y ambos caminan fuera de la preparatoria.

¿Vamos a Shohoku no es verdad?- preguntó Ayame

Si, buscare a Fuji, luego te acompañare a tu casa y luego iré a enfrentar mi pasado- dijo

Bueno, prometí irme con Akari- dijo la chica

No hay problema, pobre Fuji tendrá que recordar una vez más todo, lo que ese animal le hizo- dijo Hanagata

¿La perdonaras?, mira Hanamichi, me dijo esto una vez el perdón es una decisión, no un sentimiento, porque cuando perdonamos no sentimos más la ofensa, no sentimos más rencor. Perdona, que perdonando tendrás en paz tu alma y al tendrá el que te ofendió – dijo la chica

¿A qué viene eso?- preguntó

Eso quiere decir, que si perdonas tendrás paz y dejaras de sufrir- dijo Ayame

A veces tu hermano puede ser muy inteligente- dijo

Ambos se suben al tren

En Shohoku

Mi hermano vendrá por mi hoy- dijo Fuji

No aguanto quiero conocerlo ya- dijo emocionada Haruko

Tranquilas ya va a aparecer- dijo, mientras entraban en el gimnasio

Ryota, pásamela- pidió Hanamichi

Ahí te va- dijo el chico del pendiente

Pasan los minutos y Fuji comienza a desesperarse ya que su hermano no llegaba

¿Dónde vas Fuji?- pregunto Haruko

Me acercare a la puerta- dijo

Al cabo de tres minutos aparecen dos jóvenes corriendo.

¿Miren, ese no es el miope?- pregunto Noma

Si es el, ¿qué hace aquí?- dijo Yohei

¡HERMANO!- gritó Fuji corriendo hasta el

Fuji ¿ese es tu hermano?- pregunto Haruko

Si él es- dijo respondió Fuji

¿Estas lista?- pregunta Hanagata

Si- responde esta

¡AYAME, QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ!- pregunta Hanamichi

Cállate idiota ni te importa- dijo esta

Necesito un favor- dijo Hanamichi- ves a ese tipo- dijo señalando a Aota

Si

Quiero que luches contra el- dijo Hanamichi

Estás loco, me retire del Judo hace años- dijo Ayame

Por favor- dijo con tono infantil

Está bien- dijo resignada

Hanamichi llama a Aota y le dice que su hermana va a luchar con él, si ella gana dejara de molestarlo y si ella pierde el practicara Judo. Ambos se preparan para el combate, Ayame toma a Aota de su pierna y lo lanza fuera del dojo improvisado, Aota se levanta pero Ayame le hace una llave y este se rinde, dando por ganadora a Ayame.

Te lo dije, nunca subestimes a tu rival- dijo Hanamichi

Está bien ganaste- dijo Aota

Ayame se hacerca a Akari y le dice que se vallan, afuera Toru y Fuji discuten, los chicos se van a la estación de trenes, luego de viajar Ayame y Akari se bajan y se retiran a su casa dejando a Hanagata y a Fuji en el tren, luego de unos minutos los hermanos se bajan, caminan hacían un parque y ven a Hiroshi sentada en una banca, ambos se acercan y comienzan a hablar

Hola, como están mis niños- pregunta Hiroshi

Bien, ¿y usted?- pregunta Fuji

También- dice sonriendo

¿Se divirtieron viviendo con sus tíos?- pregunta Hiroshi

Fuji baja la vista, mientras Toru se acerca a Hiroshi y le dice

Si, jugábamos al corre que te pillo, mi tío me perseguía con un palo- se quita la camisa- mira me dejo un recuerdo- señalando su cicatriz en la clavícula- ¿te gusta?

Hiroshi mira horrorizada el torso de su hijo, mientras este le señalaba las cicatrices

Mira, esta es especial- se gira- este es un recuerdo de cuando me subí al tejado a cambiar las tejas y no lo hice bien así que mi tío jugo conmigo y me dejo este regalito- señalando una cicatriz que cruzaba su espalda en diagonal

¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?- dijo horrorizada

No te preocupes fue sumamente divertido- dijo sarcásticamente- y mira quieres ver los regalitos que le dieron a Fuji

Fuji se quita la blusa- este lo hizo mi tío ya que la comida quedo salada y esta la hizo mi tía ya que Fuji no limpio bien el sótano, pero, sabes Fuji tiene otra cicatriz, que no se ve pero esta- dijo Hanagata

¿Qué es?- pregunta Hiroshi

Mi tío… Abuso de mí, en reiteradas ocasiones- dijo para luego esconderse en el pecho de su hermano

Hiroshi no lo creía, fue una maldita estúpida al dejar solos a sus hijos, sus hijos le daban orgullo ya que habían tenido la fuerza suficiente para soportar toda esa tortura

Te gusta, todo esto te lo debemos a ti, muchas gracias mamá- dijo Hanagata

Hiroshi se sentía de lo peor y los comentarios de su hijo no ayudaban en nada.

* * *

Estoy llorando, soy demasiado cruel con Fuji, perdón el capítulo estuvo algo flojo es que es de noche y estoy cansada, Zophiel Lagace que te parece la historia de los hermanos Hanagata, soy muy cruel con ellos :'(, perdón el capítulo está muy flojo, es como la 5 parte de lo que quería escribir, ojala te guste


	6. El plan

Hiroshi miraba horrorizada, se sentía de lo peor, su hijo no ayudaba en nada. Lo que ella tenía entendido por tortura se quedaba simplemente corto, miraba una y otra vez la espalda de su hijo, esa cicatriz enorme, solo miraba a su hija mientras, su cerebro procesaba aquella información, como pudo abusar de una niña, jamás pensó que lo pasarían tan mal, sus pensamientos terminaron ya que se dispuso a hablar

¿Pero, como sucedió esto?- preguntó atónita

¿Por dónde quieres que comience?- preguntó el chico

Bueno… por tu cicatriz en la espalda- pidió la mujer

Estaba cambiando las tejas, ya que una tormenta se acercaba, terminé y bajé, luego de algunas horas comenzó a llover, una gotera comenzó a caer, y mi tío me quería golpear con un hacha, pero nuestro vecino se la quitó, en vez de llamar a la policía, se fue y en la noche me golpeo con un palo- dijo el joven- la de la clavícula me la hizo el primer día, el me culpaba de la muerte de mi padre, me decía que el que debería estar muerto era yo- concluyó

Fuji, ¿quieres contarme, sobre tus cicatrices?- preguntó Hiroshi

Está bien…– señalando su hombro- la hizo el día que golpeo a Toru, esta otra- señalando su brazo- la hizo uno de los cuantos días en que le colocaba seguro a la habitación, eso ocurría cuando Toru salía con mi tía al mercado, el me llevaba a la fuerza a su cuarto y ahí hacia lo que quería conmigo, fue horrible- dijo para luego abrazar a su hermano

Desde ese día Fuji, no volvió a ser la misma, ya no era esa niña alegre y con personalidad, era una niña tímida y triste, apagada- dijo Hanagata cerrando sus ojos

Toru, quiero que me perdones- dijo en tono de suplica

A mí no me tienes que pedir perdón, es a Fuji a la que tienes que pedirle- dijo cortante

Está bien, ¿Fuji me perdonas por dejarte sola?- preguntó

No lo sé… si te perdono, no es tu culpa es el destino, además cometer errores es de humanos pero, perdonar es de sabios- dijo Fuji para luego abrazar a su madre, ambas lloraban mientras Hanagata no podía creer que la perdonara con tanta facilidad

Y tú que dices mi querido Ouji, ¿me perdonas al igual que tu hermana?-preguntó esperanzada

No… lo sé, alimenté mi alma con odio hacia ti, mi corazón se envenenó será difícil, pero nada es imposible- dijo

¿Entonces me perdonas?- preguntó

No te confundas, yo dije que quizá lo iba hacer- dijo cortante

Me ganare tu cariño a como dé lugar- dijo

Fuji y Hiroshi se abrazan mientras conversan cosas de chicas, por otro lado Toru no comprendía, hablaban como si nada hubiera pasado como si fueran las mejores amigas del mundo, saco su BlackBerry y le mando un mensaje a Ayame, por arte de magia Ayame lo llamó, conversaron por un rato, al finalizar la llamada, Toru se encuentra con 2 pares de ojos mirándolo curiosamente

Que miran, ¿nunca han visto a un chico hablar por teléfono?- preguntó

No con tanto amor- dijo Hiroshi

Mi tercer ojo me dice, que hablaba con una chica de ojos azules, cabello negro azabache, de un metro ochenta y cinco centímetros, que resulta ser tu novia- dijo Fuji con tono de psíquico

¿Novia?, ahora resulta que eres todo un casanovas eh- dijo Hiroshi en tono divertido

Toru se sonroja y aparecen corazoncitos en sus ojos al recordar a su novia, mientras en otro lugar

¿Para qué querías verme?- preguntó la chica

Es que tengo algo muy importante que decirte- dijo el chico

Ryoji, ¿qué diablos te pasa y por qué estas vestido así?- dijo- pareciera que vienes de una boda

Es que, mira me he preguntado esto durante años, Ayame Sakuragi me harías el honor de ser mi novia- dijo el chico

¿Qué, qué what?- pregunto Ayame

Que si quieres ser mi novia- dijo seguro

Lo siento, pero ya tengo novio- dijo Ayame

Ikegami comienza a llorar- ¿Quién es el maldito?

Es Toru, él es mi novio- dijo

Las piernas de Ikegami cobraron vida propia, salió a toda velocidad, no veía bien por las lágrimas mientras maldecía a Hanagata

En el gimnasio de Shohoku

Bueno chicos los voy a extrañar- dijo Hanamichi

Aunque no lo creas nosotros también- respondió Ayako

Hanamichi se va junto a Gar Forman

Hey, tú debes ser la señorita Akagi ¿no es cierto?- dijo Rukawa

Si soy yo- respondió Haruko

Mira te quiero, pedir si puedes explicarme unos ejercicios de aritmética que no entiendo bien- dijo el muchacho

Pues claro- respondió

Bueno ¿mañana?- pregunto el zorro

Si, mañana- dijo la segunda manager

Haruko se va dejando a Rukawa con sus pensamientos

_Muy bien Kaede, primer paso, llevarla a tu casa con mentiras, segundo paso persuadirla, tercer paso llevarla a la cama y cuarto dejarla embarazada, así dejara de meterse en lo que no la llaman, Haruko, tendrás el honor de dormir con Kaede Rukawa- _pensó el chico

En otro lugar

Mira qué lindo vestido- dijo Hiroshi

Si, tienes razón es bellísimo- respondió Fuji

Nos podemos apresurar- pregunto Toru fastidiado

Solo falta esto- dijo Fuji para luego colgar una bolsa a la boca de su hermano

Gracias, por ser nuestro burro de carga- dijo Fuji

…- escupe la bolsa- es un honor- dice sarcásticamente- nos podemos ir ya, mis brazos comienzan a doler y no tengo donde más cargar bolsas- dijo enfadado

Tranquilo solo faltan 15 tiendas, y terminamos de recorrer el mall- dijo Hiroshi para molestia de Hanagata

Los gruñidos de parte de Hanagata no cesaban, lo llevaron con chantajes, Fuji y Hiroshi entraron como dos niñas antes de navidad a una tienda de calzado, Toru dejo las bolsas en el piso y miro por la ventana de la tienda, diviso algo que le llamo la atención, era Daisuke Müller y un chico, Hanagata miraba curioso, mientras pensaba

_Ese chico me es familiar pero, es muy bajo para ser __Hasegawa y un poco más alto para ser Fujima-_pensó mientras miraba a su "suegro" hablar con ese chico

Toru, Toru, ¡TORU!- grito Fuji

Hanagata dio un pequeño salto- Casi me matas de un infarto, ¿qué quieres?- preguntó

Es que ya terminamos- dijo- ¿y que estas mirando?

Mira, ¿ves a ese hombre?- preguntó el chico

Si, el de la banca- dijo- ¿y que tiene que ver?

Es el padrastro de Ayame, y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quien lo acompaña pero, tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo preocupado mientras se alejaba de la ventana, por otro lado Daisuke y el misterioso chico trazaban un plan.

Mira Kotaro, tu sabes que no quiero que nadie este con mis princesas- dijo Daisuke

Eso ya lo sé, tú mismo me pediste que terminara con Ayame- respondió el muchacho

Sí, pero no tenías que humillarla de esa manera- dijo- mira, ves a ese sujeto

¿Ese gigantón, el que sale de la tienda de zapatos?- preguntó

Si, él es Toru Hanagata, el actual novio de Ayame- le explico Daisuke

No por mucho tiempo- reía maliciosamente el muchacho- necesitare un banquito para golpearlo

Que inteligente eres Kotaro, veamos como segura jugando basquetbol, en silla de ruedas- ambos ríen- sigue el plan, dejaremos que estén juntos unos meses más y luego ejecutaremos el plan, veamos si le quedan ganas de quitarme a mi princesa- dijo para luego retirarse

* * *

Wow que estará pasando por la mente de Daisuke y Kotaro, pobre Ikegami, Hanagata está comenzando a perdonar a Hiroshi :3,


	7. Reacciones

Ikegami caminaba tristemente por la calle, mientras pensaba en Ayame la amaba demasiado pero, ella ya había elegido había elegido a Hanagata, estaba feliz por ella porque por lo menos uno de ellos es feliz, llego a su casa, ignoró los comentarios de su madre y las indirectas de su hermano, subió las escaleras como si sus pies fueran plomo, azoto la puerta al entrar y se dejó caer en su cama, tomo su ipod y escogió una canción (La canción oficial del friend zone) que relataba exactamente lo que él quería ser:

-Comienza a sonar-

Soy tu mejor amigo

tu pañuelo de lágrimas,

de amores perdidos.

Te recargas en mi hombro

tu llanto no cesa,

yo solo te acaricio.

Y me dices por qué la vida

es tan cruel con tus sentimientos

Yo solo te abrazo

y te consuelo.

Me pides mil concejos para protegerte

de tu próximo encuentro,

sabes que te cuido.

Lo que no sabes es que

yo quisiera ser ese por quien

te desvelas y te desesperas,

yo quisiera ser tu llanto,

ese que viene de tus sentimientos,

yo quisiera ser ese por quien

tú despertaras ilusionada,

yo quisiera que vivieras

de mí siempre enamorada.

Tú te me quedas viendo,

y me preguntas si algo

me está pasando,

y yo no sé qué hacer,

si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo,

quisiera decirte lo que yo siento,

pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,

y que solo en mi mente

vivas para siempre...

Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien

tú te desvelas y te desesperas,

yo quisiera ser tu llanto,

ese que viene de tus sentimientos,

yo quisiera ser ese por quien

tu despertaras ilusionada,

yo quisiera que vivieras

de mí siempre enamorada.

Yo quisiera ser...tu llanto  
tu vida...

yo quisiera ser...  
tu llanto tu vida...

Yo quisiera ser ese por quien

tú te desvelas y te desesperas,

yo quisiera ser tu llanto,

ese que viene de tus sentimientos,

yo quisiera ser ese por quien

tu despertaras ilusionada,

yo quisiera que vivieras

de mí siempre enamorada.

Maldita canción- Cambia a Me duele amarte de reik-¿Acaso hoy es el día de "depriman a Ryoji Ikegami"?- dijo para seguir con su música

Por otro lado

¡CONTESTA ESE ESTUPIDO TELEFONO!- Gritó Fuji, harta de escuchar Little Things de One Direction, ya la tenía harta, ya se la había aprendido de memoria, podía recitarla al revés y al derecho

Ya está bien- dijo Toru saliendo al jardín- es Ayame

Ve a contestar- dijo Fuji sacando a rastras a su hermano de la sala- bueno ahora que se fue podemos hablar tranquilas

Bueno, cuéntame ¿tienes novio?- preguntó Hiroshi

No… Pero hay un chico que me gusta- dijo sonrojada

¿Y por qué no te le declaras?- preguntó de lo más normal

Estas loca- dijo sonrojándose- en este momento debe estar volando lejos de mi

¿Cómo dices?- preguntó

El chico que me gusta se fue a estados unidos, a jugar en la Nba- dijo

Tranquila yo creo que algún día volverá, bueno háblame de la novia de Toru- dijo curiosa

Ayame, ella es hermana del chico que me gusta, ella y Toru se conocieron al comenzar preparatoria pero, ella no le hacía ni caso ya que odiaba con todo su ser a los basquetbolistas, pero Toru no se dio por vencido y termino conquistándola- respondió Fuji

Me encantaría conocerla- dijo

Mira, es una chica alta de cabello negro azabache, ojos azules como el mar, blanca y con un poco de pecas, y su voz es muy dulce, eso debió enamorar a Toru- explico la menor de los Hanagata

¡TODO CAMBIO, CUANDO TE VI, DE BLANCO Y NEGRO A COLOR ME CONVERTÍ!- apareció el muchacho cantando muy desafinadamente

Toru, haznos un favor y cállate- dijo molesta Fuji

El amor hermanita, el amor- corazoncitos en sus ojos- Ayame viene para acá, necesita hablar seriamente conmigo

¿Sabes lo que significa "Tenemos que hablar" en una pareja?- Pregunto Hiroshi

No me interesa, voy a ver a Ayame- sale corriendo como niño chiquito, cantando

¿Es así todos los días?- interrogó Hiroshi a Fuji

Si, incluso es peor- dijo riéndose

En otro lugar

Rukawa, no te duermas por favor- dijo Haruko

Lo siento- se excusó el muchacho- eres tan bonita

Gracias- dijo sonrojada- bueno sigamos

Perdóname pero tengo que hacerlo- besa a Haruko- lo siento pero, me enamore de ti en cuanto te vi- mintió

¿En serio?- dijo ingenuamente- ¿hablas de verdad?

Si- vuelve a besarla, la recuesta en el sofá, Haruko abre sus ojos pero no ve a Rukawa si no que ve a Hanamichi, comienzan a besarse apasionadamente y Rukawa carga a Haruko hacia su habitación

De vuelta con Fuji

… Y así es como me enamore de Hanamichi- concluyó Fuji

-Suena el timbre- esa debe ser Aya…

Llega Hanagata en tiempo record cualquiera diría que era Usain Bolt- es mi Ayame, Fuji ¿cómo me veo?

Bien, para ser tú- respondió Fuji

Hanagata abre la puerta, y deja entrar a Ayame, esta se presenta y saluda a Hiroshi

Ayame Sakuragi-Hace una reverencia- un gusto

Hiroshi Hanagata-le responde con una reverencia- el gusto es mío

Hanagata y Ayame salen a hablar al jardín

Bueno, ¿de que querías hablarme?- preguntó

Ryoji, ya lo sabe- respondió la chica

¿Sabe qué?- preguntó nervioso

Que tú y yo somos novios- dijo

Mierda, pero ¿cómo?- preguntó

Me declaró su amor, yo le dije que no ya que tenía novio, el me pregunto quién era y yo le respondí que eras tú- le explicó

Ok, y Hitomi ¿lo sabe?- preguntó

Si- asintió con la cabeza

Ok, tu llámala y yo llamare a Ryoji- dijo Hanagata

En otro lugar

Rukawa, más despacio por favor, me estas lastimando- rogaba Haruko

…- fue su simple respuesta, se movía brutalmente no le importaba si dañaba a la chica, esta lloraba mientras Rukawa lo hacía más fuerte y rápido hasta que llego a su clímax, se durmió como de costumbre, mientras Haruko se vestía rápidamente y salía del lugar

En una cancha de baloncesto

Veamos si eres capaz de ganarle al gran Nobunaga Kyota- dijo para reírse escandalosamente

Eres peor que mi hermano- dijo la chica para luego hacer una finta y encestar- que cool eres Kyota

-con cara extraña- ¿c-como hiciste eso?

Mi hermano es el gran basqueman, Hanamichi Sakuragi- dijo para plagiarle la pose a Hanamichi

Espera, ¿ERES HERMANA DEL MONO PELIRROJO?- pregunto incrédulo

Si, ¿oye como le dijiste?- dijo

Karen, ¿cómo es posible?- preguntó

Hana y yo somos gemelos- concluyo Karen

En otro lugar dos lindos chicos caminaban de la mano

Oye, no te creo esa excusa que de tu madre no te dejó- dijo la chica

Ayako, es la verdad- dijo molesto

¿No será porque el gran Hisashi Mitsui, está babeando por mí- dijo para colocar un dedo en su nariz a modo de reflexión- y no quiere que nadie este con su novia?

Maldita mujer, primero eres manager y ahora lees mentes- dijo para luego abrazar a Ayako por la cintura, ambos se miraron perdiéndose en su mirada mientras acercaban sus labios, sentían la respiración del otro, se acercaban cada vez más y más pero…

AYAKO- grito Haruko interrumpiendo el momento- necesito hablar contigo

Bien, vamos- Ayako se va junto a Haruko dejando a Mitsui totalmente enojado

En otro lugar de este retorcido mundo

Ok, repasemos el plan- dijo Daisuke

Ok, llevamos al idiota al callejón sin salida, luego lo golpeamos y le pasamos el auto por la piernas- dijo riendo maliciosamente

Así dejara el basquetbol, y a mi Ayame- dijo Daisuke celoso

* * *

Oh, mi pobre Toru, el capítulo lo escribi escuchando Little things es bellísima *-*, ojala esto resuelva tus dudas sobre el embarazo de Haruko, próximo capitulo la reacción de Akagi


	8. El Destino Nos Quiere Juntos

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene lemon , ya puse la advertencia a escribir…

* * *

Vemos a Haruko y a Ayako caminar por el parque, iban silenciosas hasta que ella rompió el hielo

Y bueno, ¿Qué me tienes que decir?- preguntó la manager

Rukawa y yo, tuvimos relaciones- dijo sonrojada

¿Cómo dices, que dijiste?- preguntó atónita

Si, lo hicimos- respondió Haruko, mientras seguía hablando con Ayako.

Como siempre se ha dicho, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, y esa no era la excepción para Kotaro Nakamura, y Daisuke Müller.

Y dime, ¿por qué no quieres que nadie este con Ayame? – preguntó Kotaro

Primero, baja tus pies de mi escritorio- Kotaro le hace caso- mira yo conocí a Akemi, acepte salir con ella por lastima, al final iba a cortar con ella pero, al llegar a su casa conocí a Ayame, me enamore de ella y por eso es que aguanto a la bruja de Akemi- dijo Daisuke resentido

Así que te enamoraste de Ayame pero, ¿enamorarte en qué sentido?- preguntó curioso

Pues, en el sentido de abrazarla, besarla y amarla- dijo

Ah ya comprendo, te enamoraste de ella para tenerla como pareja- dijo el chico

Si,¿ de que otra forma crees tú?- preguntó con burla

Pues, quererla como un padre- respondió en tono de duda

No, es imposible que yo quiera a Ayame como una hija, quiero casarme con ella y tenerla solo para mí- dijo suspirando- quiero hacerla mía, ser su primer hombre, a no ser que ya haya estado contigo- dijo lanzándole una mirada que mataría al mismo demonio

No, como crees, ella se negó la vez que se lo propuse- dijo- pero, los años han pasado, no crees que ese tal Toru se te adelantara

No, lo mato- dijo furioso- nadie se mete con lo de un alemán y vive para contarlo

Ten cuidado, mira hay un 14% de probabilidades de que Ayame sea de ese sujeto y hay un 86% de que sea tuya- dijo maliciosamente

Así será Kotaro, así será- dijo. Lo que ellos ignoraban era que los porcentajes estaban totalmente en contra

Ok ya hablamos con Ryoji-

Y con Hitomi- dijo Ayame

Si, ¿oye que tal si vemos una película?, Fuji arrendo "mensaje de amor"- dijo haciendo un gesto de "mujeres"- que dices

Si, veámosla- dijo para sentarse en el sofá junto a su novio

En otro lugar

Siga las instrucciones…- Haruko leía un papel- ok, vamos a ver- se mete en el baño, pasan algunos minutos, y esta sale tapándose la boca con un test de embarazo en su mano, el resultado era positivo

En el gimnasio de Shohoku

Chicos, quien fue el que mando esta nota- dijo Akagi agitando un papel en su mano derecha

No lo sé, pero a todos nos llegó la misma- dijo Kogure

AQUÍ ESTA HANAMICHI SAKURAGI, EL SUPER ROOKIE DE LOS BULLS, Y ELEGIDO EL MEJOR NOVATO DE LA TEMPORADA- gritó Hanamichi con su clásica risa escandalosa, seguido de dos hombres con cara de fastidio

¿Qué haces aquí principiante?, se supone que estas en estados unidos- dijo Mitsui

Pues me llego esta nota- dijo entregándosela- y aprovechando que los bulls viajamos a Japón, vine

¿Te vas a demorar mucho, idiota?- dijo en ingles uno de los tipos que acompañaba a Hanamichi

No lo sé Kirk, no se cuánto tiempo me tome- dijo en ingles

Veo que ya te acostumbraste al inglés- dijo el profesor Anzai

Si, nada es difícil para este genio- dijo Haciendo su pose de tensai, mientras recibió un golpe de parte de Kirk

De vuelta con Ayame

NO, POR QUE TENIA QUE TERMINAR ASÍ, QUE INJUSTO- dijo llorando

Toru, calmate no llores, es solo una película- dijo Ayame

PERO ES MUY INJUSTO, ES PEOR QUE LA PELICULA EL GUARDAESPALDAS-dijo llorando

Si, tranquilo, tranquilo- dijo la chica abrazándolo

Sabes, yo hice de el guardaespaldas- dijo dejando de llorar

¿Cómo?- preguntó intrigada

En la secundaria, hicimos la representación de la película- dijo- yo era el guardaespaldas

A sí, ¿ese fue tu primer beso no es cierto?- dijo celosa

No, exactamente- dijo- mi primer beso lo di a los 6 años

¿¡6 AÑOS!?-dijo gritando

Si, estábamos jugado a las escondidas pero, cuando encontrabas a la persona en vez de decir te atrape, le dabas un beso- dijo riéndose- y estábamos jugando con unas niñas que no conocíamos, jugamos al piedra papel o tijera para saber quién contaba, una niña perdió era hermosa, esa niña me persiguió y me encontró, así que me besó

-Ayame estaba pálida- dime, como era esa niña

Según recuerdo, tenía un vestido blanco y una flor en su cabello- dijo entrecerrando sus ojos tratando de recordar- ¿por qué la curiosidad?

Porque, esa niña… soy yo- dijo

¡QUE!- esto lo hizo caer de la impresión

Si, la dueña de tu primer beso soy yo- dijo Ayame, no sabía si reír o llorar con la expresión en el rostro de su novio

Eso significa que el dueño de tu primer beso fui yo- dijo el chico

Si, el destino es impredecible ¿no?- dijo riendo- ¿quieres repetirlo?

Que cosa- pregunto confundido

Nuestro primer beso, idiota- dijo para luego tomarlo de su cuello y besarlo dulcemente

Jamás pensé que sería el dueño de tu primer beso- dijo incrédulo- te amo tanto

Yo también- dijo para luego besar apasionadamente a su novio, Ayame dio un gemido permitiendo que Hanagata metiera su lengua, buscando el control de aquel beso, el chico comenzó a recorrer la espalda de su amada lentamente mientras, ella se deshacía de la camisa de Toru acariciando el torso de este, la chica dejo de besar la boca del chico para darle pequeños besos en su cuello haciéndolo gemir, Toru comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de su novia mientras esta enrollaba sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Hanagata, este comenzó a frotar con fuerza su entrepierna contra la de su amada, se dejaban envolver en un mar de caricias y besos apasionados, el chico bajo una de sus manos hacia la intimidad de Ayame pero, fue detenido justo antes de llegar

¿Que…pasa?- pregunto el chico jadeando

Aquí…no…en…tu habitación- respondió la chica

Toru cargo a Ayame hacia su habitación sin dejar de besarle al llegar a esta, la recostó en su cama volviendo a besarla, deshaciéndose completamente de la blusa de la chica, dejo a Ayame sobre él controlando la situación, esta desabrochó el cinturón del muchacho mientras acariciaba suavemente el miembro del chico.

Ahh…si…- gemía el chico al sentir la mano de su amada tocarlo, volvió a quedar encima de su novia cuidando de no aplastarla, le quito el brassier besando sus bien formados pechos, haciéndola gemir de placer, las caricias iban y venían de parte de ambos hasta que Toru no aguanto más y le pregunto a su novia

Estas…lista- dijo mirándola fijamente

Si… estoy lista- dijo, en sus ojos se veía nerviosismo ya que era su primera vez

No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer daño- dijo

Eso lo dices, porque ya lo habías echo antes- dijo

No es mi culpa- dijo inocentemente, siguió besando a su novia mientras entraba en ella lentamente, Ayame hacía gestos de dolor, mientras el chico besaba tiernamente a su novia esperando a que se acostumbrara, al cabo de unos momentos la chica dio la señal que tanto ansiaba ver, el chico comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras acallaba los gemidos de su novia con pequeños besos, luego de unos momentos comenzó a moverse más rápido, la chica le llevaba el ritmo perfectamente, ambos se acariciaban y besaban mientras gritaban sus nombres, luego de unos minutos ambos se encontraban cerca de su clímax, el chico apresuro sus movimientos haciendo que la chica gimiera más fuerte, hasta que lo consiguieron.

¿Estás bien?-le preguntó el chico

Si, eso fue maravilloso- dijo para luego recostarse en el pecho del muchacho

Eso mismo dijo ella- lo dijo intencional, solo para hacer enfadar a su novia

Eres un idiota, pero te amo- dijo Ayame besando el torso de su amado

En el gimnasio de Shohoku

Ok, aún sigo sin entender, ¿que mierda hacemos aquí?- preguntó Kirk a Hanamichi, dándole un pase

Tranquilo ya falta poco- dijo encestando una canasta de tres puntos

Cuando aprendiste a hacer eso- dijo Mitsui

La Nba hace milagros, Mitsuito- dijo regresando a defender su tablero

Akagi siente que alguien lo jala del brazo, era Haruko

¿Qué pasa Haruko?- preguntó Akagi

Tengo que decirte algo muy importante- dijo

¿De que se trata?- dijo en tono preocupado

Vamos afuera- dijo

Una vez afuera

Que es lo tan importante- dijo haciendo gestos con sus manos

Estoy…Estoy embarazada- dijo bajando su cabeza

* * *

Uhh… que pasará, como reaccionara Akagi, ok no me odien pero es mi primer lemon :'(, Zophiel Lagace que te parece, no me mates es mi primer lemon :)


	9. El accidente

"Estoy embarazada", esa frase retumbaba en la cabeza de Akagi, ¿Cómo era eso posible?, todos los valores que le había enseñado, las veces que le había hecho "visitas de amistad" a los pretendientes de la chica, todo se había ido por la borda. Solo miraba a su hermana con decepción, quería matar al infeliz que había deshonrado a su hermanita, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces entró en el gimnasio.

HIJO DE PUTA ¿¡COMO SE TE OCURRIO HACER ESO!?- gritó golpeando el rostro del joven

¿¡DE QUE HABLAS IDIOTA!?- respondió el chico, mientras su nariz sangraba

¡EMBARAZASTE A HARUKO Y AHORA TE HACES EL DESENTENDIDO!- dijo con odio

¡ERES IDIOTA O QUE, YO ESTABA EN ESTADOS UNIDOS Y NO SE NADA DE ESTO!- respondió sobándose su mejilla y limpiando con su camiseta la sangre

¡MIENTES SAKURAGI, TU LLEGASTE HACE UNA SEMANA, NO TE HAGAS EL IDIOTA!- dijo Akagi

¡SI LLEGE HACE UNA SEMANA, PERO TE JURO QUE NO LA TOQUE, ADEMAS TENGO COSAS MEJORES QUE ARRASTRARME POR ELLA!-dijo exaltado, dicho esto el corazón de Haruko se partió en dos

¡MENTIROSO…!- dijo pero fue interrumpido

¡NO, HANAMICHI NO ME HIZO NADA!… ¡FUE RUKAWA!- respondió la chica

Ahora, me vas a decir que Rukawa y yo intercambiamos cuerpos- dijo sarcásticamente

Akagi tenía una cara de WTF no entendía nada, su cerebro intentaba procesar la información, pero sin éxito alguno

Lo siento Sakuragi- dijo disculpándose- fui un idiota

Está bien, yo actuaria igual si le pasara a mi hermana- dijo tranquilamente

Hanamichi se sienta mientras es atendido por Ayako y Kirk

Si, fue Rukawa, él es el padre de mi hijo- dijo mientras veía el suelo

¿Pero cómo?- dijo mientras todos le hallaron el doble sentido incluidos los de los bulls- Haruko, cómo pudiste

Lo siento- dijo llorando

En otro lugar

Cuadripléjico, derrame cerebral, ciego, sordo…- decía mientras anotaba en un papel

Ya sé, tengo una mejor, mudo- dijo emocionado

¿¡MUDO!?… es una brillante idea- dijo anotando

Lo ves Daisuke, pobre tipo- dijo Kotaro

Eso le pasa por meterse con lo mío- dijo enojado

¿Cuándo ejecutaremos el plan?, estoy ansioso- pregunto entusiasmado

En, un mes más- dijo

¿Por qué tanto?- preguntó desanimado

Para que sufra más- dijo- en un mes más comienza el campeonato de invierno

Ah… Eres un cretino- dijo riéndose

Corrección, somos unos cretinos- riendo maliciosamente

De vuelta en Shohoku

Akagi y Haruko se habían ido, Hanamichi se acerca al profesor Anzai

Gordito, volveré a Shohoku- dijo serenamente

¿Cómo dices?- preguntó

Volveré, porque quiero ganar el campeonato nacional-dijo haciendo su pose triunfal

Pero, ¿y los Bulls?- preguntó intrigado

No te preocupes este genio lo tiene controlado, pedí permiso y me dijeron que si- dijo riéndose

Está bien- dijo alegrándose por volver a tener a ese chiquillo revoltoso

Hanamichi, nosotros ya nos vamos al hotel no llegues tarde- dijo Kirk

Lo siento, pero iré a ver a mi familia y creo que dormiré allá- dijo

Pillows Figth (Guerra de almohadas)- dijo en inglés

Lo siento, quiero ver a mi familia- dijo triste- pero mañana iré temprano y los matare a todos

Está bien, nos vemos- dijo para irse junto a Noah

Los chicos siguieron entrenando pero, llegó el ejército Sakuragi junto a Fuji, ella fue la gran salvación de Hanamichi, se convirtieron buenos amigos a pesar del corto tiempo, Fuji al verlo no sentía mariposas sentía serpientes.

¡FUJI!- gritó feliz el pelirrojo- que bueno volverte a ver

Hola, Sakuragi- dijo sonrojada

Oye, el entrenamiento está por terminar, te invito al cine ¿Qué dices?- preguntó

Me encantaría- dijo emocionada

Está bien espérame un momento ¿si?- dijo mientras es golpeado por un sin número de balones, él no iba a irse al hotel no por ir a ver a su familia si no que, quería salir con Fuji, al terminar el entrenamiento se fueron, luego de un corto viaje llegaron a un cine, Hanamichi compro las entradas junto con las palomitas y entraron al cine, escogieron una película de Jim Carrey, tomaron asiento mientras la película comenzaba a verse.

Luego de algunas semanas

A Haruko ya se le notaba un poco su embarazo, ni hablemos del sermón que le dio Akagi, ni de la reacción de su padre, lo único que quería era matar a ese tal Rukawa, Akagi se llevó a Haruko a su piso de universidad ya que sus padres la botaron de su casa. Por otro lado Ayame, tenía nauseas, vómitos y un sin fin de antojos algo que preocupo un poco a Daisuke el cual pensaba en las palabras de Kotaro, "que ese tal Toru no se te valla a adelantar", cada día que pasaba le iba tomando más sentido a esas palabras.

Ayame, ¿estás bien? Desde algunos días que estas así- preguntó Akemi

No, no sé qué me pasa, desde algunos días vomito en las mañanas- dijo saliendo del baño- es bastante extraño

Hija, dime la verdad, ¿Toru y tú ya han tenido, tu sabes relaciones?- preguntó

Si, ¿por qué?- preguntó

Puede que estés embarazada- dijo- ven vamos a la farmacia

En el trayecto Ayame, miraba por la ventana del coche, no había pensado en eso, y lo peor ¿cómo iba a reaccionar Toru? O que iba a hacer, fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de su madre.

Ayame, quiero que sepas- estaciona el coche- sea cual sea el resultado te apoyare

Gracias mamá- dijo

Cuentas conmigo- bajándose- ya vuelvo

Akemi se baja, mientras Ayame toma su celular y llama a su novio

_El número que usted ha marcado no se encuentra disponible por favor intente más tarde-_ dijo la operadora

Tiene el celular apagado- dijo

Ya volví- dijo Akemi poniendo en marcha su auto- bueno hija, ¿ya le dijiste a tu novio?

No, lo llame pero tiene su teléfono apagado- dijo

Que extraño- respondió Akemi

En otro lugar

Que buena película- dijo el chico

Me la pase genial contigo Sakuragi- dijo Fuji

Yo también –dijo- Sabes, te extrañe bastante

Enserio- dijo incrédula

Si, ¿te acompaño a tu casa?- pregunto el muchacho

Está bien- dicho esto caminaron hacia la estación de trenes

En casa de Fuji

Maldito celular barato, no sirves- dijo enojado

Tranquilízate hijo, ya se va a arreglar- dijo Hiroshi

Cuando más lo necesito, se apaga- dijo el muchacho

Toru, tengo que decirte algo muy importante- dijo Hiroshi preocupada

¿Qué pasa?- dijo asustado

Tu tío me encontró en la mañana- dijo- me pregunto por Fuji- el muchacho comienza a inquietarse

¿Qué diablos quiere ahora?- pregunto

No lo sé- dijo para abrazar a su hijo- prométeme que no le vas a hacer nada ¿me oíste?

Solo si se mete con Fuji- dijo enojado

Perdóname, por favor si no los hubiera dejado, nada de esto hubiese pasado-

Está bien te perdono- Hiroshi lo abraza- pero, eso no significa que lo voy a olvidar

Con eso me conformo- dijo mientras se abrazaban

En casa de Ayame

¿Y bien?- pregunto Akemi

Pues, estoy embarazada- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- voy a tener un hijo de Toru

Que alegría hija- dijo abrazándola- ahora tienes que decírselo

Si tienes razón pero, se lo voy a decir mañana, ya que no contesta su celular- dijo triste

No te preocupes Toru es un gran muchacho, es muy educado y sobre protector será un gran yerno y padre- dijo sonriendo

Akemi,¿qué quieres decir con eso de "padre"?- dijo Daisuke

Es que… Ayame va a tener un hijo de Toru- dijo emocionada

¿¡QUE!?- dijo Daisuke saliendo de la habitación, entro a su despacho y seca un celular- ¿Si?, ¿con el señor Kotaro Nakamura?

¿Qué pasa?- respondió por la otra línea

Nuestro plan se va a adelantar- dijo- mañana en la mañana quiero a ese tipo muerto

¿Por qué?_-_Preguntó Kotaro

Ayame está embarazada- dijo para total asombro de Kotaro

Daisuke subio a la habitación de Ayame, la vio durmiendo tranquilamente y tomo el celular de la chica, mando un mensaje y lo dejo en la mesita.

_Perdoname, pero tú eres solo para mí-_pensó para sí mismo mientras cerraba la puerta

En la casa de Toru

¡POR FIN!- gritaba como niño chiquito

¿Qué pasa hijo?- pregunto Hiroshi

Mi celular responde- dijo mirando la pantalla- tengo un mensaje

-Mensaje-

**Nos vemos mañana afuera de la cafetería, te estaré esperando afuera no entres**

**Ayame**

Quiere verme en la cafetería mañana- dijo

Al día siguiente

Toru caminaba entusiasmado hacia la cafetería, la cual quedaba a solo unas cuadras de la casa de Ayame, se paró en la esquina a esperarla, mientras en un automóvil Daisuke lo miraba atento, comenzó acariciar el acelerador sin pisarlo hasta que decidió pisarlo, se entusiasmaba con la sola idea de ver a Hanagata sin piernas, piso el acelerador pero no se dio cuenta que en ese momento Ayame cruzaba la calle, la atropelló, el cuerpo inerte de la chica volo unos cuantos metros y Toru sin importarle nada corrió hacia ella, mientras Daisuke se iba del lugar, el chico no logro ver al conductor de aquel vehículo, luego de unos momentos llego la ambulancia, el chico subió con ella, los paramédicos hacían lo que podían, Ayame abrió los ojos y le dijo a Hanagata.

Toru… Te amo- dijo para luego volver a quedar inconsciente

* * *

Que mala soy, todo paso muy rápido, ¿que pasara ahora?,¿cómo reaccionara Toru al tener que decidir algo tan importante?


	10. Maldito Sub conciente

"Te amo", una palabra, miles de sentimientos. Sus ojos volaban por todo el cuerpo de su novia, estaba inconsciente, no le prestó atención al paramédico solo miraba a su novia, iba a encontrar al malnacido que le hizo esto, los paramédicos bajaron a Ayame de la ambulancia, Toru corría junto a la camilla como esas típicas escenas de telenovelas mexicanas, hasta que la enfermera lo obligó a quedarse en la sala de espera. Los minutos pasaban y nadie le decía nada, la maldita angustia lo estaba comiendo vivo, que le hubiesen tirado acido seria menos doloroso que esto, recordó que tenía que avisarle a su suegra así que la llamo.

¿Si?, con la señora Akemi Sakuragi- pregunto el muchacho tratando de no llorar

_Si con ella, ¿eres tu Toru?- _preguntó en la otra línea

Si soy yo, mire Aya…Ayame tuvo un accidente, la atropellaron, estamos en el hospital en este momento- dijo mientras su voz se quebraba como un cristal

_Voy para allá- _dijo la mujer

Los minutos pasaban y su angustia crecía

En otro lugar

¿Qué paso?, ¿lo atropellaste?- preguntó Kotaro

No- llorando- Atropelle a A-Ayame

Eres un idiota, te debiste haber fijado- dijo furioso

Créeme estoy muy mal- dijo Daisuke- iré al hospital

Nunca conocí un hombre más hipócrita que tú- dijo Kotaro saliendo del lugar

En el hospital

Niño Toru, ¿sabes algo de mi Ayame?- dijo llorando

No señora, no sé nada- dijo mientras lloraba en silencio

Pero, ¿ cómo paso?- preguntó

Fue todo tan rápido- es abrazado por Akemi- estaba en la esquina esperándola y la vi, venia corriendo al cruzar la calle un coche que no sé de dónde salió la atropello, el maldito se fue del lugar- explico el chico

Solo hay que esperar a que dicen los médicos- dijo llorando- Ayame, ¿te dijo sobre el pequeño?

¿Qué pequeño?- preguntó perplejo

Ayame y tú van a ser papás- dijo Akemi

Toru tenía una cara de sorpresa, (peor que la de mi avatar), un hijo por un lado estaba feliz pero, por otro estaba furioso, ya que ese niño corría peligro por el accidente, se sentía una cucaracha ya que el no pudo intervenir, cuestionaba a dios ¿por qué Ayame y su hijito y no el?, torturaba a su cerebro con esa pregunta, llegaron Hanamichi, Karen, Akari , Fuji y Hiroshi, luego de algunos minutos llegó Daisuke, con una cara de preocupación, era tanto su cinismo que hasta culpo a Hanagata del accidente, cosa que, Hanamichi no paso por alto y defendió a su cuñado.

Eres un imbécil, tu deberías estar en esa camilla y no mi Ayame- dijo fuera de si Daisuke

¿Tu Ayame?, que yo sepa Ayame no es un perro- dijo Hanamichi muy a la defensiva

…,¡ YA CALLENSE CON UN DEMONIO, USTEDES NO SABEN CUANTO QUISIERA SER YO EL QUE ESTUBIERA EN ESA HABITACION!- grito Hanagata furioso

¡NO TE QUIERAS HACER EL HEROE AHORA!- grito de vuelta Daisuke

¡YA CALLATE CON UN DEMONIO, ME TIENES HARTO CON TUS IDIOTECES!- grito Hanamichi sentándose junto a Hanagata pasándole un brazo por su cuello- ¡TORU NO TIENE LA CULPA, EL UNICO CULPABLE AQUÍ ES EL CONDUCTOR DE ESE VEHICULO!- grito Hanamichi, había dado en el clavo, Daisuke se calmó y se sentó junto a Akemi, pero esta se paró y se sentó junto a Hanagata abrazándolo, Akari, Karen, Fuji y Hiroshi repitieron la acción sentándose cerca de Hanagata, lo cual molesto a Daisuke

Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre- dijo sonriendo sin humor

Es que aprendí a quererte como el hermano que nunca tuve- respondió Hanamichi

Familiares de la señorita Sakuragi- dijo un doctor

Si- respondieron

Bueno, quisiera que los padres me acompañaran un momento- dijo el doctor

Daisuke y Akemi se paran pero:

¿Y tú dónde vas?- dijo Akemi

Pues el doctor fue muy claro, que lo acompañaran los padres- dijo de lo más normal

No, Toru ven conmigo- dijo extendiéndole la mano

Está bien- dijo el chico tomando la mano de su suegra, los tres caminan hacia un habitación y el doctor les dice

Miren, no creemos que la señorita Sakuragi pase de esta noche- dijo tristemente

¿Qué?- preguntaba Hanagata

Lo que escucho, el impacto fue muy fuerte, así que no creo que siga viviendo- dijo- ah, la señorita está embarazada, su perdida será doble, lo siento mucho- dijo retirándose

Volvieron a la sala de espera, Akemi iba llorando se lanzó a los brazos de Hanamichi en estado de shock, mientras Toru la seguía, no mostraba ningún sentimiento en su rostro, hasta que abrazo a Fuji y comenzó a llorar como nunca.

En la preparatoria Shoyo

¿Dónde rayos se metió Hanagata?- preguntaba Fujima

No los sé- respondió uno de ellos

¡CHICOS… AYAME Y TORU ESTAN EN EL HOSPITAL… AYAME SUFRIO UN ACCIDENTE!- grito Hitomi cansada de tanto correr

Vamos al hospital ahora- dijo Fujima mientras salían fuera de la preparatoria, en el camino se encontraron con los jugadores de Ryonan y Hitomi se encargó de avisarle a Ikegami el cual, sin importarle los gritos del jefe orangután salió a toda velocidad junto a los demás.

De vuelta en el hospital

¿Doctor… puedo verla?- dijo el muchacho

Si, venga conmigo- dijo

Toru llego a una habitación, dentro de ella estaba Ayame, se veía tan frágil, tan pequeña, tan bella, Toru tenía miedo, miedo de perderla, siempre quiso protegerla a pesar de todo, teniéndola en sus brazos se sentía seguro, sentía paz dentro de él, pero al verla en ese estado no quedó más remedio que llorar

Mi… querida Ayame, no me dejes solo, por favor, lucha por tu vida, no me dejes por favor- llorando- te amo tanto, mi pequeña, lucha , quizá podamos vivir juntos los tres, el doctor me dijo que vamos a ser padres, vamos me muero de ganas de enseñarle a jugar basquetbol- dijo sonriendo- tienes que despertar, vamos, no me dejes solo- el pulso de Ayame empieza a disminuir- no, no me hagas esto por favor, no Ayame- entran las enfermeras y el doctor- AYAME

Señor tiene que salir- dijo la enfermera cerrando la puerta

Toru camino hacia la sala de espera y se dejó caer en unos de los asientos y se durmió

El murmullo de las enfermeras, el sonido de la calle y un rayo de sol despertó a Hanagata, el contacto de una mano en su mejilla lo hizo reaccionar

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta confundido

Ayame, me pidió que te cuidara- dijo Akari- me dijo que eras muy nervioso

Si, ¿espera que dijiste?- pregunto extrañado

Mira, ayer llegamos, tú estabas dormido así que mi madre entro a la habitación de Ayame conmigo y esta me pidió que cuidara tu sueño- dijo Akari

Espera, estás diciendo que, cuando llegaron estaba dormido- preguntaba

Si, estabas cansado así que ni cuenta te diste cundo el doctor dio el diagnostico de Ayame- dijo Akari

Toru se levantó como un resorte y fue hacia la habitación de su amada, al parecer su sub-consiente le había jugado una mala pasada, a entrar se encontró con Hanamichi, Fuji e Ikegami, estos tapaban la camilla pero, al darse cuenta de que había entrado, se fueron retirando, dejando ver a una Ayame muy sonriente, este se acercó a su novia llorando.

Ayame, pensé que habías muerto- dijo llorando

No te vas a librar tan fácil de mi- dijo en tono divertido- bueno, amor tengo que darte una noticia

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto

Vamos a ser papas- dijo con una sonrisa- el doctor dijo que era un milagro, el no haber perdido a nuestro hijo

Enserio- dijo sonriente

Si- dijo, Toru se acercó para besarla, el beso era tierno, demostraba el amor mutuo que se tenían, se separaron por la falta de oxigeno

Y… ¿cómo le vamos a poner?- dijo Hanagata tocando el vientre de su novia

No sé, si es niña quiero que se llame Naomi- dijo mirando a su novio

Ok, ¿y si es niño?- pregunto

Eh… Youichi- dijo insegura

Tengo uno mejor, Kazuki- dijo sonriendo

Como mi padre- dijo sonriendo

Si, así quiero que se llame- dijo besando a su amada

* * *

Maldito sub-conciente como te atreves a matar a Ayame eh? Ojala te guste el capítulo, lo escribí rápido jeje espero que te agrade


	11. Mi Barman

ya han pasado algunos días del accidente, Ayame se había recuperado muy rápidamente, Daisuke al ver a Toru se va a su despacho no soporta ver como besa a Ayame, Hanamichi y Fuji se envían miradas extrañas, cosa que no pasa inadvertidas para cierto miope

Hanamichi quiero hablar contigo a solas- dijo Hanagata

Está bien miope- dijo saliendo al jardín- ¿qué quieres?

¿Qué pasa entre tú y Fuji?- preguntó intrigado

Pues… estamos conociéndonos y…- dijo pero fue interrumpido

No me mientas, tú y Fuji se envían de esas miradas que yo le envió a Ayame, aprendan a disimular- dijo divertido

Está bien, Fuji y yo lo… estamos intentando- dijo feliz

Ok, cuídala es una buena chica- dijo- es un honor tenerte de cuñado- estrechan sus manos

Lo mismo digo miope… lo mismo digo- volviendo al interior de la casa

En otro lugar

Haruko, a todo esto donde esta Rukawa- pregunto Akagi

No lo sé hermano, desde hace días que no lo veo- respondió inocentemente

En casa de Ayame

-Comienza a sonar un teléfono-

Maldita sea- dijo contestando- ¿qué pasa?

_Te esperamos en la disco a las 9 no llegues tarde- _dijo

¿Para qué quieren que valla?- pregunto

_Pues para divertirnos, idiota- _dijo la voz misteriosa- _trae a tus compañeros de equipo, y a quien se te antoje nos vemos- _dijo para colgar la llamada

¡KIRK, DEMONIOS!- dijo enojado- maldita sea

¿Qué pasa hijo?- pregunto Akemi

Mis compañeros de equipo quieren que valla con ellos a divertirme- dijo

Pues anda- dijo Akemi

Ok, Fuji te animas- pregunto emocionado

Si, vamos- dijo esta

Eh, ustedes también- señalando a Karen y Akari- Ayame, Toru ustedes también si es que se animan

No sé- dijo Ayame- ¿tú que dices?- le pregunta a su novio

Lo que tú digas- respondió

Está bien- dijo- pero ni se te ocurra emborracharte

No prometo nada- dijo Hanamichi sonriendo de oreja a oreja, llamó al gorila, a Ryota, a Mitsuito, a Ayako, intento llamar a Rukawa pero nadie contestó así que dejo un mensaje de voz, todos se arreglaron y salieron

En casa de Rukawa

Hijo, un amigo tuyo te invito a una fiesta- dijo una mujer

No quiero- dijo desganado- ¿cómo se llama?

Hanamichi Sakuragi- dijo, Rukawa se levantó como un rayo y se arregló en tiempo record

_Todo por ver a ese idiota-_ pensaba el chico

Una vez llegando a la fiesta

Todos se sentaron en una mesa, Hanagata estaba algo incómodo, luego de unos minutos llegaron los de Shohoku, comenzaron a hablar entre todos recordando anécdotas y divirtiéndose hasta que

-Crash, se rompe un vaso-

Eres un idiota, eres el peor barman de la historia- dijo un hombre de apenas 40 años bajito y con barba

Perdón señor- dijo el barman, un chico que no pasaba de los 24 años

Esta despedido- dijo severo el hombre

De todas formas no me gustaba este lugar- dijo el chico saliendo de la barra

_Dónde diablos encontrare un barman ahora-_dijo mientras miraba- _hey, pero mira nada más, el mejor barman que he tenido, que grande esta-_ dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa

_Mierda, que no sea lo que estoy pensando- _pensó para sí mismo el muchacho

Hola, ¿como están?- pregunto amablemente el hombre

Muy bien ¿y usted?- pregunto cortésmente Hanamichi (extraño ¿no?)

Igualmente señor- señalando a Hanagata- necesito hablar contigo

Para que- pregunto

Tu sabes, acabas de ver lo que sucedió- dijo de lo más normal

Lo siento me retire de esto hace mucho- dijo

Vamos hombre, hazlo por mí- dijo suplicando- me debes una recuerdas

Demonios que no pueda estar tranquilo un rato- dijo fastidiado- está bien

Gracias- respondió aliviado

¿Donde siempre?- preguntó

Donde siempre- respondió el hombre conduciendo a Hanagata por un pasillo

¿Que pasa Fuji?- pregunto Ayame

Es que, Toru tuvo muchos trabajos y uno de ellos fue barman- dijo Fuji

Osea, el será el barman esta noche- dijo riéndose

Creo que si- dijo para risión de toda la mesa, la risa se fue haciendo más fuerte cuando Hanagata apareció con traje de barman, corbata de moño y una chaqueta sin mangas, su cara era todo un poema, se acercó a la barra donde habían algunos clientes y comenzó a servir las bebidas, tenía un destreza única, hacia malabarismo con las botellas era todo un espectáculo, así que los chicos se acercaron a molestar al barman

Hey, barman, sírveme un wisky en las rocas- pidió Hanamichi

No, eres menor de edad- respondió Hanagata

Vamos no seas aguafiestas- dijo

Maldita sea está bien- dijo para luego servirle el trago a Hanamichi

Nunca creí que serias Barman- dijo divertida Ayame

Si, fue uno de mis múltiples trabajos, también hice de guardia de seguridad, ves a ese tipo de la mesa tres, aun me guarda rencor por la forma en que lo saque del bar- dijo riéndose- todavía hay gente que me tiene miedo

Hanagata siguió en su labor como barman, los chicos se habían sentado en la barra y algunos habían ido a bailar, hasta que llego Rukawa

Hola, Rukawa- dijo Haruko

…- fue su simple respuesta para luego sentarse

-comienza a sonar una canción romántica-

Rukawa, vamos a bailar- pidió Haruko

No, no quiero bailar- respondió fríamente

Haruko bajo la vista y se acercó a Hanamichi

Hanamichi, Rukawa no quiso bailar conmigo, así que ahora quiero bailar contigo- dijo

Lo siento Haruko pero, yo no soy un plato de segunda mesa- dijo tan fríamente que hasta Rukawa quedo congelado

Ah- dijo retirándose

Fuji bailamos -pregunto amablemente Hanamichi

Está bien- dijo la chica

Mitsui se fue con Ayako a bailar, mientras Ryota se quedó en la barra, triste, contándole sus penas al barman

…Si, así fue como Ayako me rechazó- dijo el chico del pendiente

Si, ajá- dijo aburrido Hanagata

Sírveme un Martini- dijo Ryota

Pero, Miyagi, eres menor de edad- refuto Hanagata

Haz lo que te digo- dijo mirando a Ayako y Mitsui bailar

Está bien, _que carácter-_ pensó

¿A ti también te han rechazado?- le pregunto Ryota

Si, una vez- dijo

Duele ¿no es cierto?- dijo ryota

Si- dijo

Hanagata le sirvió el Martini mientras Ayame hablaba con Akari

Que guapo es el Barman, ¿no crees Akari?- dijo divertida

Si, lástima que tenga novia- dijo derrotada

No lo mires, es mío y de mi propiedad- dijo divertidamente

¿Qué les sirvo señoritas?- dijo muy coqueto- les recuerdo que no pueden tomar alcohol

Ya sabemos- dijeron a coro- sírvenos unas sodas

Está bien- les sirve las sodas

El dueño del local se acerca a Hanagata y le dice algo al oído

Está bien- dijo Toru retirándose de la barra

Señores, el barman Toru Hanagata se retira, así que denle la bienvenida al nuevo barman Kotaro Nakamura- dijo el hombre

Kotaron Nakamura, el rostro de Ayame se empalideció, Kotaro su ex novio, no quería saber la reacción de su novio al enterarse, por suerte el dueño del local le pidió a Hanagata que hiciera de guardia, ya que algunos chistositos se estaban pasando de listos. El chico apareció con un traje negro entero, lentes obscuros y un comunicador en su oído.

Hola señorita en que le puedo ayudar- le pregunta Kotaro a Ayame

En nada- dijo alejándose

-La toma del brazo- tu y yo tenemos que hablar- pero en ese momento aparecen, Hanamichi Sakuragi, Hisashi Mitsui, Takenori Akagi y Toru Hanagata

¿Pasa algo?- dicen a coro como si se hubiesen fusionado en ese instante

No nada- dijo mientras soltaba a Ayame

Qué bueno- dijo Hanagata

Lugo de unos momentos Hanagata se dirige hacia afuera mientras le dice al oído a su novia

Me vas explicar muy detalladamente

* * *

Toru como barman, ni siquiera yo me lo creo, jejeje pobre ¿cómo va a reaccionar al saber quién es Kotaro?,


	12. Yuu Hanagata y Momoka Hanagata

Entre Mitsui, Akagi y Hanamichi le hicieron una encerrona a Ayame

¿Qué quería ese imbécil?- preguntó Mitsui

Hablar conmigo- dijo bajando la cabeza

Maldito idiota- refunfuñando- no te volverá a herir

No te preocupes- dijo cerrando un ojo- tengo mi propio guardaespaldas

Tienes razón- dijo volteando a ver a Hanagata

Ayame, de todas formas le partiremos la cara- dijo Akagi- ¿recuerdas la golpiza que le dimos?- preguntó a Mitsui

Si, ¿ustedes creen que Fujima me pueda enseñar ese golpe de Karate?- preguntó el chico

No sé, pero fue un gran golpe- dijo Hanamichi riéndose- pero nadie le gana a mis cabezazos

Comienzan a salir gotitas de sudor en la cabeza de todos

¡TORU, SACA A ESTE ANIMAL!-gritó el dueño del local

A la orden jefe- respondió el muchacho, doblándole el brazo por detrás de la espalda pero, el tipo se logra librar y le da un manotazo en la nariz, Hanagata lo toma del cuello sacándolo de la forma más ridícula existente- Listo jefe

Buen trabajo muchacho- respondió el hombre- estas libre

Gracias señor Hatakeyama- respondió Hanagata acercándose a su novia

Así paso la noche, miradas asesinas de parte de Hanagata hacia Kotaro y un sinfín de suspiros de parte de Hanamichi hacia Fuji

Al día siguiente

Fuji, levántate llegaras tarde- dijo despertando dulcemente a su hermana

Está bien- dijo levantándose y sacando a rastras a su hermano

En casa de Ayame

¡AYAME CON UN DEMONIO LEVANTATE YA!- gritaba desesperado Hanamichi

Hey, no podrías ser un poquito más considerado- dijo

Levántate rápido- le dijo tirándole una almohada

En casa de Fuji

-Ding Dong-

Yo abro- dijo Hiroshi, al abrir se encuentra con Yuu Hanagata y Momoka Hanagata-¿Que hacen aquí?

No te da gusto vernos cuñadita- preguntó Yuu

Esa voz- dijo Hanagata en la cocina, caminando hacia la sala- ¿Qué haces aquí imbécil?

Esa es forma de tratar a tus tíos, oh que alto estas- dijo- jamás pensé que llegaras a esta altura

Sal de aquí malnacido- respondió enfurecido

Toru, cálmate- dijo Fuji abrazando el brazo de su hermano

Oh, mi Fuji ¿cómo estás?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlesca

Cállate maldito imbécil- dijo amenazadoramente Hanagata

Respétame niñito- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- oh, Fuji no sabes cuanta falta me haces- mirándola lujuriosamente- que guapa estas

Cerdo- dijo Hiroshi abofeteándolo

Deja en paz a Fuji- dijo acercándosele- esta vez no le harás daño, somos 2 contra 1

Que quieres decir con 2 contra 1- preguntó intrigado Yuu

Somos, el novio de Fuji y yo, no te tengo miedo- dijo amenazadoramente

¿Novio?, y sabe de lo nuestro- preguntó Yuu- supongo que cuando se entere te dejara

No, Hanamichi no es así- dijo Fuji

Hum, con que se llama Hanamichi, nadie quiere estar con una chica vi…- dijo

¡CALLATE MALDITO ANIMAL SI NO QUIERES QUE LOS POLICIAS BUSQUEN TU MALDITO CADAVER HASTA POR DEBAJO DE LAS PIEDRAS!- gritó amenazadoramente Toru

Bueno, nos vamos fue un gusto volver a verlos chicos- dijo Momoka

¡FUERA DE AQUÍ Y NO REGRESEN EN SU PUTA VIDA!- gritó Fuji con todas sus fuerzas

¿Estás bien?- preguntó Toru

Si hermano- respondió esta

Ambos vuelven a la cocina, Hiroshi trata de calmar a su hijo

En casa de Ayame

Sí que tienes hambre hoy- dijo Ayame, con gotitas de sudor en su cabeza

Es que los talentosos como yo tenemos que alimentarnos bien- dijo soltando su risa escandalosa- ¿y tú no vas a comer?

No tengo hambre- dijo poniendo cara de asco

Está bien, más para mí- dijo acercando el plato de su hermana

¿Mañana tienes partido no es verdad?- preguntó Ayame

Si, con el miope- dijo Hanamichi

No hables con la boca llena- lo regañó Akemi

Perdón- dijo

De vuelta con Toru

Ok, ¿estás lista?- preguntó a su hermana

Si, vámonos- dijo saliendo con su hermano

Iremos a la casa de Ayame- dijo con corazoncitos en sus ojos- y nos iremos con ella

Ok- dijo mientras se sonrojaba

También veremos a Sakuragi- dijo mirando a su hermana en tono cómplice

Hanamichi…- dijo suspirando

En casa de Hanamichi

Ok, un poco más… listo- dijo mirándose en el espejo, mientras salía a la cocina- ¿Cómo me veo?

Ayame y compañía cayeron al suelo de la risa

Estas tratando de peinarte como Sendoh, pero no te sale- dijo entre risas Akari

Que mal te ves- dijo Akemi incorporándose

Yo también las quiero- dijo enojado

Me encanta tu copete de pista de aeropuerto- dijo Ayame riéndose del peinado de Hanamichi

Si, ríete maldita niña- dijo enojado

-Ding Dong-

Yo voy dijo Hanamichi- abre la puerta- Miope, ¿qué te parece mi nuevo peinado?- preguntó a su cuñado

¿Te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?- preguntó con risa mal contenida

Agh, a nadie le gusta mi peinado- dijo sacando fuego por sus ojos

A mi si- dijo Fuji- te ves guapo

Fuji- dijo con corazoncitos en su ojos- q-que sorpresa, no pensé que vendrías a…

Bésala ya idiota- dijo Hanagata empujándolo hacia Fuji

Hanamichi le hace caso y besa a Fuji

¡TORU!- grita Ayame, poniéndose en puntillas para poder besarlo

-se besan- Hola ¿cómo está la mujer más bella del mundo?

No exageres- dijo abrazándolo

Como está el pequeño- preguntó con tono paternal

Está bien- dijo acariciando su vientre

- mirándola a los ojos- tú y yo tenemos que hablar

Si lo sé- dijo- quieres saber todo no es verdad

Todo, también quiero saber por qué Mitsui y Akagi sabían de todo esto- dijo un poco molesto

Bueno, Mitsui y yo nos conocimos en primaria pero yo me fui a estados unidos, cuando volví le conté lo de Kotaro, se enfureció y cuando se convirtió en pandillero golpeo a Kotaro

¿Y Akagi?- preguntó

Ah, él es un amigo, es muy sobre protector- dijo sonriendo

A juzgar de la manera en que te mira, cualquiera diría que está enamorado de ti- dijo celoso

Sí, pero a mí me gusta un chico, es alto, guapo y es un loco esquizofrénico cuando se enoja - dijo con una risita

Lo conozco- dijo siguiendo el juego- he tenido problemas con él, pero en el fondo es un buen tipo

Sí, es maravilloso- dijo mirando a su novio, ambos se miran perdiéndose en sus ojos, poco a poco van acercando sus rostros hasta sentir la respiración del otro, hasta que se besan, mientras Daisuke observa la escena mientras piensa

_Es conmigo con quien deberías besarte, no con el-_

* * *

Otro capítulo más, Zophiel siento la demora pero, mi computadora esta rara se apaga sola y se sobre calienta, así que me costara actualizar, ojala hayas disfrutado el capitulo


	13. ¡ESTAS VIVO!

El día se pasó rápido para los chicos, por un lado Hanamichi pateando balones y gritándole a Ryota por ser tan estricto, Mitsui nadando en su propia baba al ver a Ayako, Akagi haciendo un muñequito vudú de Hanagata, Rukawa tratando de escapar de la furia asesina de Akagi y de evadir su responsabilidad como padre, Kogure tratando de calmar los ánimos, en fin el gimnasio de Shohoku estaba lleno de personajes. Algunos estaban practicando tranquilamente hasta que la voz del capitán gorila retumbó en las paredes del gimnasio.

Mañana jugaremos con Shoyo- dijo terminando de coser su muñeco- no debemos confiarnos

Tranquilo Gorila, déjalo en mis manos, ¡EL TALENTOSO HANAMICHI SAKURAGI GANARA EL CAMPEONATO NACIONAL!- gritó con su clásica y olvidada risa

¡NO TE CREAS TANTO IDIOTA!- le respondió Akagi con su típico golpe en la cabeza

No me pegues que me pongo tonto- dijo sobándose su cabeza

Mucho no te falta- respondió Ayako golpeándolo con su mítico abanico

Extrañaba tus golpes Ayako- dijo poniéndole una mano en su hombro- me hacían falta

¡SUELTA A MI AYAKO!-gritó furioso

Cálmate Mitsuito, solo somos amigos- dijo asustado

Suelta a mi Ayako si no quieres que llame a Tetsuo y arregle una buena paliza- vocifero el chico de la cicatriz, mirándolo como si sus ojos fueran metralletas

En Shoyo

¡CORRE COON UN DEMONIO!- gritó una voz

Eso es lo que estoy haciendo- respondió furioso

Detenlo con todo tu cuerpo- le dijo, el chico hace caso pero lo pasan muy fácilmente por su costado derecho- es una vergüenza, Hanagata eres el jugador más alto de la cancha y no lo pudiste detener

_Hijo de puta_, lo siento- dijo con un tic en su ojo

Mañana les ganaran por tu culpa, idiota- dijo corriendo hacia el otro extremo

Shinosuke, no crees que fuiste muy duro con el- preguntó Fujima

Tiene que aprender- dijo furioso- o sino Shohoku les ganara mañana

_No entiendo como ese idiota puede ser amigo de Kenji-_ pensó para sí mismo Hanagata

Lugo se algunos minutos de incansables gritos entre el ex capitán y mentor de Fujima Shinosuke Kobayashi y Hanagata, llego la luz de los ojos del miope, su amada Ayame, se acercó babeando, a esta se le notaba levemente su embarazo lo cual, hacia babear al pobre chico

Ayame, que bien te ves- dijo babeando

Eh, te traigo un vasito para la baba- dijo en tono divertido

Lo que tú quieras preciosa- dijo embobado

Idiota, ya vámonos me está dando frio- dijo mirando hacia afuera- además está por llover

Si- el chico se cambia en tiempo record y vuelve con su novia- ¿lista?

Hanamichi me llamó, quiere que nos veamos los cuatro en la estación- dijo tomando la mano de su novio

¿Los cuatro?- dijo confundido, la cara de fastidio de su novia lo dijo todo- verdad que Fuji no encontró nada mejor que enamorarse de ese inquieto muchachito

Y tú no te quedas atrás- dijo, caminaron unas cuadras hasta llegar a la estación ahí se encontraron a Hanamichi abrazando a Fuji, le susurraba cosas en su oído mientras esta sonreía, los chicos se acercaron riéndose de Hanamichi ya que cayó del susto, los chicos conversan animadamente hasta que Toru y Fuji se colocan pálidos, comienzan a sudar, a balbucear cosas incoherentes para Hanamichi y Ayame.

¿Qué pasa Toru?- preguntó preocupada Ayame- me estas asustando

Si miope, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó curioso Hanamichi

Fuji, ¿estás viendo lo que yo estoy viendo?-

Sí, es… es- dijo

Papá- completo la frase el chico

En Shohoku

NO TENIAS POR QUE HACER ESO-

SI, TENÍA TODO EL DERECHO-

¿POR QUE?-

PORQUE TE AMO MALDITA SEA, TE AMO- gritó von todas sus fuerzas

Hisashi…-

TE AMO DEMONIOS, SE QUE NO TE LO DIGO A MENUDO PERO, ERES PERFECTA Y QUIERO PROTEJERTE PORQUE TENGO MIEDO DE QUE TE CANSES DE MI Y TE VALLAS CON OTRO- gritó cansado

Jamás lo haría- dijo acercándose

Ayako, me traes loco- dijo besándola apasionadamente

En otro lugar

Por fin llegue- dijo tirando su maleta lejos y tirándose en la cama- mañana tenemos que vencer a Shohoku, será un hueso duro de roer- comienza a vibrar su celular- ¿Si?, está bien, no te preocupes, si ya lo sé, mañana después del partido, ¿con quién?, con Mitsui, como la vez anterior, no te preocupes estás hablando con Kenji Fujima el rey del Karate, Kotaro no sabrá que lo golpeo, está bien nos vemos.

De vuelta en la estación de trenes

Es… es papá- dijo incrédulo el chico

Si- dijo Fuji viendo como la silueta de aquel hombre desaparecía entre la gente

Diablos, Hiroshi nos debe una buena explicación- dijo con todo el odio que había desaparecido

Chicos, está comenzando a llover- dijo Ayame con una mano alzada

Si tienes razón- dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos, los cuatro entraron en el tren, Hanamichi se sento junto a Fuji y Toru se sento con Ayame- Ahora si me vas a explicar quién es Kotaro

Sabía que este día llegaría- suspirando- yo me fui a estados unidos cuando tenía diez años, me fui con una tía, al entrar a la primaria conocía a Kotaro y nos hicimos amigos, luego pasaron los años yo ya tenía 14, nos hicimos novios, era cosa de todos los días vernos sentados juntos compartiendo besos o abrazos- Hanagata comienza a molestarse- todos los días nos sentábamos juntos en la cafetería pero, un día él no llegó, los chicos me miraban raro ya que estaba sola, Kotaro me llamó diciendo que estaba entrenando y no podía acompañarme, yo le creí, me senté con unas amigas al rato el equipo de porristas llego riéndose, al verme su risa fue más escandalosa, me pare de mi silla y me fui, camine hacia el gimnasio y abrí la puerta, ahí estaba Kotaro besándose con casi todo el equipo de porristas, al verme en vez de tratar de excusarse solo siguió en lo que estaba, luego de unos días me buscó para "arreglar las cosas" pero yo le ignore, al sentirse ignorado comenzó a decir rumores sobre mí y a dejarme mal frente a todos, el director me llamo por culpa de un rumor, me expulsaron, desde ese momento odie a Kotaro con todo mi ser- dijo mirando al vacío

Pero, ¿por qué el odio a los basquetbolistas?- preguntó intrigado

Porque, me recodaba a Kotaro, el bote del balón, el sonido de los tenis, todo me recordaba a el- dijo superando- además un chico que juega basquetbol utilizo a Hitomi de la peor manera así que, eso incrementó mi odio

Maldito, cuando lo vea lo hare pedazos- dijo enojado- como le pudo hacer esto a una flor delicada como tú, tan frágil, tan pequeña- dijo mirando los ojos azules de la chica

Sabes que odio que me veas así- dijo cruzándose de brazos

Lo sé- dijo para luego besarle

* * *

¡POR FIN!, mi mañosa laptop me dejo escribir este capítulo oh si, Zophiel ojala te guste y no hayas perdido el hilo de la historia, que mala soy con Hanagata muajajajaja ok no .-.


	14. Por eso soy tan tímida

Los chicos pasaron la mayor parte del viaje en completo silencio, Fuji iba sumida en sus pensamientos aun en shock por haber visto a su padre que "supuestamente" estaba muerto, en cambio, su hermano iba imaginando como torturar a Kotaro, Ayame iba aclarando su mente y tratando de poder contarle a su novio lo que vivió con Kotaro, sin que este se convierta en Godzilla y destruya todo a su paso, el pobre Hanamichi pensaba en lo hiriente que podía llegar a ser Haruko, la muy estúpida se atrevió a decirle que era el peor jugador de la historia, que la NBA estaría mejor sin él, que sus compañeros de equipo lo aceptaron por lastima y un sinfín de cosas, el pobre se atormentaba aunque ya Haruko solo era un mal recuerdo en su memoria, ahora, Fuji era la chica de sus sueños, tenía absolutamente todo lo que el buscaba en una chica, era linda, tierna, considerada, lo tenía todo solo que era demasiado tímida, no entendía porque pero, aun así la quería demasiado.

_Maldita Haruko como se atrevió- _pensaba el tensai para sí mismo- _todo porque el maldito zorro la dejo embarazada, que estúpida_

Al terminar el viaje los chicos bajaron en silencio un silencio brutal, cada uno metido dentro de su cabeza, pero

¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó muy a la defensiva

Pues pasaba por aquí y te vi- dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza

Vete, por favor- dijo mientras se escondía en el pecho de Hanamichi- no me hagas más daño del que me hiciste

Vamos hacerlo por las buenas Fuji, recuerda los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos- dijo mientras se mordía el labio

¡MALDITO BASTARDO!- dijo para luego golpearlo- ¿no tuviste suficiente con el otro día eh?

No me trates así niño, soy tu tío así que respétame- dijo colérico

Yuu, déjanos en paz por favor… solo quiero ser feliz- dijo mientras comenzaba a sollozar

Está bien Fuji pero, recuerda que algún día nos veremos- dijo mientras se retiraba

¿Quién era ese sujeto?- preguntó Hanamichi intrigado

Sabía que este día llegaría- tomo a su novio de la mano- es una historia larga y dolorosa

Hanamichi y Fuji se retiran

¿Me vas a decir porque estas tan callado?- preguntó Ayame tratando de tener la atención del chico

Tú por qué crees- dijo mirándola directamente a sus ojos- sinceramente creo que me han maldecido

¿Por qué?- preguntó la chica

Primero, mi madre, segundo tu atropello, tercero la reaparición de mis tíos, cuarto el maldito de Kotaro volvió, y ultimo mi padre que debería estar muerto esta nada menos y nada más que vivo- dijo haciendo un gesto cansado

Ya entiendo- dijo mientras le daba la espalda

Ayame, cuéntame sobre los rumores que inventaba Kotaro- dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

Bueno, inventó que para tener buenas calificaciones me acostaba con el profesor, y para no tener problemas por mi conducta también me acostaba con el director, eso inventó así que el director me expulso ya que por "mi culpa" su mujer y sus hijos lo habían dejado, luego de eso seguía inventando rumores así, me cambie de estado pero los rumores seguían y seguían, luego de eso mi padre murió- suspiro- ingrese a Shoyo, ahí te conocí- dijo mientras se recargaba en el pecho de su novio

Maldito imbécil cuando lo vea…- dijo enojado pero fue interrumpido

No, no hagas nada no vale la pena- dijo mientras se daba vuelta y miraba a su novio, no le importaba en lo más mínimo la lluvia, solo existían ellos dos, ese momento que sería eterno en sus corazones quedaría grabado, en su historia de amor, poco a poco se iban acercado, sintiendo el aliento del otro, ya no sentían frio lo único que sentían eran lagartijas en sus estómagos, fueron acercando sus labios hasta que se fundieron en un beso, un beso bajo la lluvia uno de los escenarios más románticos que sería testigo de su incondicional amor, su eterno cariño, sellaría su destino para siempre.

En un algún lugar

Demonios, ya déjenme en paz- dijo como niño chiquito

Vamos una más, por favor- dijo poniendo una cara de perrito huérfano

Está bien- dijo resignado

SI- gritó emocionado mientras se subía en la espalda de Hanamichi para sacarse una foto con su ídolo- gracias señor Sakuragi

Por nada pequeños- dijo revolviéndoles el cabello, los niños se van y Hanamichi comienza a interrogar a Fuji- ¿me vas a decir quien era ese tal Yuu?

Está bien- Fuji le contó exactamente lo que Toru le contó a Ayame- por eso es que tengo esta cicatriz

Fuji…- dijo perplejo- eso no es todo ¿verdad?

"eso no es todo ¿verdad?" esa pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría- no, no es todo

Cuéntame soy todo oídos- dijo mientras la abrazaba

Un día, Toru y mi tía salieron al mercado…-

_¡FUJI!, ¡VEN AQUÍ NIÑA MAL CRIADA!-_ _gritó enojado_

_¿Si tío?- pregunto inocentemente la pequeña _

_Ese mocoso y tu tía salieron al mercado- lanzándole una mirada- estamos solos, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?_

_No- dijo asustada_

_Pues esto- el hombre la arrastro del brazo mientras la pequeña Fuji gritaba y pateaba el suelo, al llegar a la habitación del mayor este la tiro en la cama, le coloco el seguro a la habitación, miro a Fuji y le dijo- escúchame bien si le dices una sola palabra de esto a alguien matare a Toru y no lo volverás a ver en tu vida_

_No le hagas daño a mi hermano- dijo mientras se abrazaba a la almohada _

_Eso está en tus manos, si le dices algo… morirá- dijo mientras se quitaba el cinturón, Fuji quería y admiraba demasiado a su hermano él, la había protegido de todo mal, cuando eran pequeños Fuji creía que habían monstros en su cama, así que su hermano iba a" ahuyentar" al monstruo y le permitía dormir en su cama por el miedo, siempre la protegió ante todo, cuando su padre iba a misiones él la tranquilizaba le decía que todo iba a estar bien. _

_La pequeña lloraba y gritaba mientras su tío la tocaba y golpeaba, luego de un rato su tío se cansó y la dejo ir, justo en ese momento llego su hermano, quiso contarle pero recordó las palabras de su tío así que guardó silencio._

Eso… eso fue lo que me hizo- dijo mientras lloraba de solo recordar

Fuji- dijo en un susurro mientras la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos- yo siempre te protegeré, el miope y yo te cuidaremos ante todo

Te amo Hanamichi- dijo- nunca te alejes de mi

Te juro que te protegeré toda mi vida- dijo mientras la abrazaba más fuerte

Al día siguiente

El partido de Shoyo y Shohoku estuvo bastante reñido, a pesar de que Fujima jugó desde el primer tiempo no pudieron ganarles a las amenazadoras jugadas de Hanamichi, a las canastas de tres puntos de Mitsui, la velocidad de Ryota y tampoco pudieron superar al novato Yoichi Minamoto el remplazo de Rukawa, además tenían otro problemón, las canastas de tres puntos de Hanamichi, no era solo Mitsui, también Hanamichi así que Shoyo no pudo con el imponente Shohoku. Antes de irse, Hanamichi, Fujima, Akagi, Mitsui y el recién llegado Hanagata buscaban con odio a Kotaro hasta que lo encontraron

Hey tú, ¿nos recuerdas?- preguntó Fujima con desdén

No esto no está pasándome- dijo Kotaro antes de comenzar a desesperarse

* * *

Kotaro de esta no te salvas eh, eso te pasa por inventar cosas que no son. Hanamichi =^^= tan lindo que es. Zophiel espero que te agrade


	15. Decisiones

¿Que…que quieren?- preguntó mientras retrocedía unos cuantos pasos

Lo sabes perfectamente bien- dijo Fujima mientras se acercaba peligrosamente, mirándolo con odio. Mitsui estaba afilando una navaja que saco de no se sabe dónde, Hanamichi estaba tronando sus nudillos, Akagi estaba estirando sus brazos - en la cara no por favor- pidió suplicando

Lo siento pero… la cara es mi parte favorita- dijo Mitsui- aunque las partes nobles también son mi especialidad

Chicos tranquilos, democracia ante todo, piedra papel o tijera, el que gana puede elegir entre la cara o sus partes nobles- dijo Hanamichi mirando a los demás, Kotaro era sujetado por Fujima y Akagi, se veía bastante nervioso porque ya sabía que esto no iba a terminar bien así que, utilizo su última arma

Elijo la cara- dijo Hanagata, ya que había ganado

Yo no haría eso si fuera ustedes- dijo sonriendo con malicia- porque yo se algo que ustedes no

Habla imbécil- vociferó Akagi

Yo sé quién atropelló a Ayame- dijo mirando fijamente a Hanagata

Hanagata preso de la furia, se abalanzo contra Kotaro como una bestia salvaje, lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa mientas sacaba fuego por sus ojos- dime quien es el maldito, que ahora mismo mando a hacer una lápida a su nombre – dijo mientras lo estrangulaba

Tranquilízate Toru- dijo Fujima más calmado

No lo soltare hasta que me responda el muy imbécil- dijo mientras apretaba su mano más fuerte provocando que Kotaro quedara sin respiración- ¡HABLA AHORA!

Esta…bien, pero suéltame- dijo a duras penas

Habla- dijo aun estrangulándolo pero menos fuerte

Fue… fue Daisuke, él quiere matarte y al hijo que espera Ayame- dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento- aléjense de él ten cuidado, cuida a Ayame, Daisuke se enamoró de ella, quiere quitártela- Hanagata lo miro más seriamente reflexionado, ¿Daisuke Müller enamorado? ¡No tiene sentido! mientras Akagi se centraba en un pánico mental al oír que su amada Ayame estaba embarazada

¡TORU HANAGATA SUELTALO EN ESTE INSTANTE O TE OLVIDAS DE QUE EXISTO!- gritó una voz tras él, por acto de reflejo volteó a ver, se encontró con una Ayame bastante enojada, convertida en una fiera- ¡TE DIJE QUE LO SUELTES, NO VALE LA PENA!

Tienes razón -dijo soltándolo- pero esto no se queda así me oíste- apuntando a Kotaro que se acariciaba el cuello. Por su parte Ayame miro a Hanagata, lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevo arrastrando hacia el gimnasio, mientras Kotaro quedó con Hanamichi y compañía

Quizá el miope no te pueda golpear pero nosotros si- dijo Hanamichi, para luego tomar a Kotaro mientras Fujima le daba una patada voladora al final todos le dieron la golpiza de su vida.

Dentro del gimnasio

¿¡DESPUES DE LO QUE TE HIZO LO VAS A DEFENDER!?- gritó algo celoso

¡SI! ¿ALGUN PROBLEMA?- grito ella con más fuerza

¿¡POR QUE LO HACES!? ¿¡AUN TE GUSTA!? ¿¡YA TE CANSASTE DE MI!? - grito a punto de colapsar

¿¡ERES IDIOTA O TE HACES!? , ¡TE VOY A DAR UN HIJO!, ¡TE AMO CON CADA CELULA DE MI CUERPO! ¿¡Y AUN ASÍ CREES QUE NO!?- dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente

¿Sigues enamorada de él?, ¡DIME LA VERDAD!-volvió a gritar, parecían comerciantes ambulantes promocionando sus productos, parecía que estuvieran en una feria, varis personas voltearon a ver la escena pero se ganaron una buena mirada asesina de parte del 5 de Shoyo

¡CON UN DEMONIO YA BASTA!, ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A SABER NADA DE TI EN LO QUE ME RESTE DE VIDA! - gritó fuera de sí. La pregunta de Hanagata la hizo cuestionarse ¿y si de verdad sigue enamorada de Kotaro a pesar de que esta con Hanagata?, no eso era imposible amaba demasiado a su novio, él era bueno, cariñoso y nunca le ha mentido, no sabía que hacer así que le respondió lo que primero que pensó además la inseguridad y la falta de confianza la hizo estallar, también en el último tiempo estaba actuando más desconfiado de lo normal

Ayame… No digas cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir- dijo

Por qué tan poca confianza hacia mi eh, te demostré que te amaba, vamos a tener un hijo, si no te amara nunca habría aceptado ser tu novia- dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar

Perdóname preciosa- dijo mientras iba a abrazarla, se sentía el peor ser del mundo, que diablos le había pasado, al parecer el coraje del partido le había sobrepasado- perdóname no volveré a desconfiar de ti soy un imbécil

No me abraces- le dijo mientras trataba de zafarse en vano

No, no te soltare- dijo mientras la abrazaba más fuerte- quisiera darte un discurso extremadamente cursi pero ese no es mi estilo, lo único que te voy a decir es que al tener a ese tipo cerca me siento inseguro, me da miedo pensar que un día estaré abrazándote pero al otro… no, eso me da miedo perderte y no volverte a ver- dijo mientras la abrazaba- soy un idiota

Eres mi idiota- dijo mientras se aferraba a Hanagata

Ambos se quedaron abrazados por un largo rato, al parecer la frustración de ambos les había pasado la cuenta, por un lado Ayame no podría jugar en el campeonato nacional ya que estaba embarazada, por el otro Hanagata no logro su sueño pero, lo más importante cometió el peor error del mundo: desconfiar de tu pareja, no le dio importancia a lo que le reveló Kotaro, si le había mentido a Ayame ¿por qué a él no?, pero no sabía que estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida.

Luego de varios meses

¿Cuánto falta?- preguntó algo impaciente- quiero enseñarle lo que es el basquetbol

Falta un mes, no seas impaciente- dijo mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre

Ya quiero que nazca- dijo mientras se recostaba al lado de su novia y colocaba su cabeza en el vientre de esta- siento no poder acompañarte a la ecografía

No te preocupes- dijo mientras peinaba con sus dedos el cabello del chico- Daisuke me va a acompañar

No confió en Daisuke- dijo recordando las palabras de Kotaro

Toru, desde algunos meses estas desconfiando de Daisuke, ¿tuviste algún problema con él?- preguntó extrañada

No nada… bueno me voy, tengo que aclarar el asunto de mi padre- dijo levantándose

Está bien, buena suerte- dijo sonriendo

Gracias cariño- dijo dándole un beso en la frente. Recordaba exactamente la primera ecografía que tuvo Ayame, lo único que veía eran unas manchas y puntos raros, el doctor apuntaba al monitor mientras le decía que era esa mancha, Ayame le entendió al instante y comenzó a llorar, él solo asentía mientras el doctor le señalaba cada parteel asentía confundido, cada sesión era lo mismo. En esta ocasión no la pudo acompañar ya que tenía que solucionar el tema de su padre, estaba decidido a encontrarlo y encararlo.

En otro lugar

Es hermoso no crees- dijo emocionada mirando las fotos de la ecografía

Si lo que tú digas- dijo sentándose en el sillón- Haruko ¿tú no sabes donde esta Rukawa?

-bajando la vista- se fue a España, la semana pasada- dijo mientras miraba al piso

Maldito cobarde- dijo empuñando su mano- no te preocupes yo te cuidare

Gracias hermano- dijo sonriendo- ¿y cómo le va a Shohoku?

Bueno, al parecer el maldito de Sakuragi cumplió lo que prometió- dijo sonriendo

Que bien- dijo sonrojándose- se veía muy entusiasmado

Sí, es un gran jugador en este momento debe estar viajando a Chicago junto a su novia- dijo mientras a Haruko se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos Akagi entró en trance recordando, Shohoku paso con el primer lugar derrotando a Kainan, se habían vengado de Aiwa, también le ganaron a Sannoh y por ende ganaron el primer lugar del campeonato nacional

De vuelta con Ayame

Estoy lista- dijo mientras miraba a Daisuke

Está bien vamos- dijo mientras le abría la puerta del automóvil, Daisuke iba conduciendo bastante silencio, mientras Ayame miraba por la ventana luego de varios minutos llegaron a la consulta pero…

Daisuke te pasaste de la consulta, Daisuke- le dice algo nerviosa

Ay mi pequeña- dijo mientras le ponía seguro a la puerta- ¿que tiene el que no tenga yo?

A que te refieres- pregunto extrañada por la actitud de él

Te pregunto ¿qué tiene él que yo no?, me refiero a que tiene ese intento fallido de poste de luz que esta belleza- señalándose a sí mismo- no tiene

Daisuke, ¿qué te fumaste?- preguntó mientas su miedo y nerviosismo crecía

Nada, eres tan despistada- dijo quitando la vista del camino y mirando a Ayame- no sabes cuánto te amo, yo fui el que quiso atropellar a Hanagata pero fallé, yo fui el culpable de que tú terminaras con Kotaro y…

¡DAISUKE CUIDADO!- gritó mientras el auto se estrellaba contra un poste quedando el lado del conductor más dañado

Con Hanagata

Lo siento hijo- dijo Hiroto

Aun no lo entiendo pero mañana vendré con Fuji y me lo explicaras detalladamente

Si hijo- dijo mientras contemplaba a su hijo, tenía casi las mismas facciones que él, su nariz y sus ojos

Auch- se quejó mientras se llevaba una mano cerca de su corazón

¿Qué te pasa hijo?- preguntó alarmado

Nada, solo fue una puntada, no vemos mañana- dijo mientras se despedía del hombre

Nos vemos- dijo cerrando la puerta. Hanagata iba caminado aun con dolor en su pecho, de repente su teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente, busco en todos sus bolsillos y encontró su teléfono al contestarlo recibió la peor noticia, corrió a toda velocidad hacia el hospital que quedaba a 10 cuadras de la casa de su padre, luego de unos minutos logro llegar a duras penas mientras buscaba con insistencia a su suegra hasta que la encontró

Señora Akemi, ¿qué sucedió?- pregunto mientras se agachaba- ¿cómo esta Ayame y mi hijo?

No los sé- dijo llorando- lo único que me dijeron que estaba en riesgo vital, y Daisuke quedó cuadripléjico

Hanagata lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazar a su suegra mientras esta lloraba sin control, luego de varias angustiantes horas llegaron Hanamichi y Fuji con su equipaje

Mamá ¿cómo esta Ayame?- pregunto alarmado Hanamichi

No los se Hana- dijo mientras miraba a su hijo- no deberías estar en el aeropuerto

Y dejar a mi hermana sola, ni hablar- dijo mientras tomaba asiento cerca de su madre. Las horas pasaban y la angustia crecía cada vez más, tortuosos minutos los más horribles de su vida, por fin un doctor salió y preguntó

¿Familiares de los señores Sakuragi?- preguntó

Somos nosotros- dijeron

Necesito que usted señora- señalando a Akemi- y también si está presente el padre del bebe que espera la señorita me acompañen

Toru y Akemi siguen al medico

Doctor, dígame como esta mi hija- rogó Akemi

Señora, esto es muy difícil, señora venga conmigo un segundo- Akemi y el doctor se alejan de Hanagata mientras este mira confundido. El doctor le dice algo a Akemi la cual se tapa la boca y se arrodilla en el piso, luego de calmarse le responde al doctor el cual, se acerca a Toru y le dice- señor Hanagata, la señora Sakuragi me dijo que usted debía tomar esta decisión

¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- preguntó imaginándose lo peor

Tendrá que escoger, o su hijo... o su novia

* * *

Chan chan chan… piénsalo bien Toru, por qué tengo que siempre fregarle la vida al pobre Toru que mala soy muajajajaja, todo paso muy rápido pero es que aún me falta explicar sobre Fuji y Hanamichi, Ikegami y la chica X, y me saldrían demasiados capítulos ^^, espero que te guste Zophiel tus comentarios me inspiraron a seguir


	16. Tú me cambiaste la vida

POV Hanagata

_Los minutos pasaban y mi angustia crecía…_

No sé qué hacer, tengo que elegir, la mujer que más amo o mi hijo, no puedo ser tan egoísta y elegir a Ayame, pero, por otro lado no me imagino la vida sin ella, sin su amor, sin su calor, no sentir más su mirada, sus besos son como una droga que envenena, y me hace enloquecer, pero un lado de mi corazón dice _sálvala,_ pero, por otro me dice que no puedo negarle la existencia a ese pequeño, él tiene tanto derecho de vivir como yo, ¿por qué demonios mi vida están complicada?, ¿por qué toda la gente que se acerca a mi termina mal?, que carajos hice en mi otra vida para merecer esto, pienso y pienso pero no llego a ninguna conclusión.

En otro lugar

Vemos a Ryota, Mitsui y Fujima sentados en el suelo conversando

Nos vemos chicos- dice Ryota riéndose de algo- que estén bien

Adios Miyagi- contestan los dos al mismo tiempo

Mitsui y Fujima siguen conversando por un largo tiempo pero Mitsui se levanta de improviso, haciendo que Fujima caiga sobre él provocando que queden en una posición bastante comprometedora, Ryota les había abrochado las agujetas de las zapatillas, pero lo peor estaba por venir

Mierda, Fujima- dijo Mitsui algo sonrojado

Déjame lev…- no alcanzo a completar la frase

¿HISASHI MITSUI QUE CARAJOS ESTAS HACIENDO?- grita furibunda, al parecer su amada Ayako malinterpretó las cosas- EXPLICAME EN ESTE INSTANTE POR QUE ESTAS ABRAZANDO A FUJIMA

De vuelta en el Hospital

POV Hanagata

Soy el peor monstro en la historia, no puedo explicar la frustración y el odio hacia mí mismo que siento, quisiera morir en este instante pero, al mismo tiempo la idea de que tengo que cuidarle me cae como pedrada en la cabeza, aborrezco a Daisuke, lo odio con todo mi ser, pero ya recibió su castigo, ser cuadripléjico no es nada lindo, e ir a prisión es aún peor, ya sabrá dios que hacer con él, ahora mi única preocupación es él, mi pequeño hijo, lo único que me queda de mi Ayame, reitero soy el peor ser humano de la historia, como voy a seguir viviendo no lo sé, debo seguir adelante mi hijo no tiene la culpa de nada, debo criarlo como Ayame lo hubiese deseado, al fin y al cabo Ayame lo hubiese querido así. Miles de recuerdos pasan por mi mente cuando la conocí, fue bastante extraño, recuerdo que iba caminando…

_Auch, mira por dónde vas idiota- _dijo mientras se levantaba del piso, observa al muchacho_- Basquetbolista tenía que ser, idiotas_

_Hey, ¿cómo me llamaste?- _dijo reclamando_- no insultes al basquetbol, es el mejor deporte del planeta_

_El mejor deporte es el ¡FUTBOL SOCCER!- _dijo mientras lo miraba desafiante pero, por dentro sus hormonas estaban vueltas locas

_Basquetbol_- dijo mientras la miraba

_Futbol- _volvió a insistir

_¡BASQUETBOL!-_ subiendo la voz

_¡FUTBOL!- _esto ya la estaba sacando de sus casillas

_¡YA DEJEN DE PELEAR!- _gritó Hitomi_- Al final ustedes van a terminar juntos y me reiré en sus caras_

_Yo al lado de esta jirafa, ni en mil años- _dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

_Yo junto a esta bruja, ni aunque me pagasen miles de yenes- _dijo mientras se retiraba junto a un chico_- ¡ADIOS BRUJITA! ¡OLVIDAME!_

_¡COMO SI FUERA TAN DIFICIL! ¡IDIOTA!- _gritó mientras le daba la razón, era difícil de olvidar una cara tan bella como esa, pero que mierda estaba diciendo es un basquetbolista ¡AYAME ES UN BASQUETBOLISTA!

Ella y su singular forma de conquistar, sigo pensando en cómo vivir sin ella, sintiendo los llantos de mi suegra, sé que me odia pero, soy un idiota, la voz de una de las enfermeras me saca de mis pensamientos

Venga por aquí- mi dice mientras me conduce por un pasillo, hay muchas habitaciones, pero que carajos hago en la sala de recuperaciones, sigo caminado por los pasillos, parece un laberinto, entro en pasillo y salgo por otro, entro, salgo, entro, esto me esta estresando, por fin la enfermera me detiene y entramos a una habitación, la número 15, es bastante gracioso es el número de la camiseta de Ayame junto con el mío, la enfermera me hace pasar, la habitación era bastante amplia, tenía 2 camas en una estaba Haruko o cómo diablos se llame lo único que sé que es la hermanita de Akagi, y en la otra estaba… Ayame, con nuestro hijo en brazos, lo único que quería era arrancarme los cabellos de mi cabeza, pero, no lo hice ya que me tacharían de loco aunque me da igual lo que piensen de mí, me concentro en ella, en su figura, tiene moretones obviamente pero, aun así es hermosa, bella, mi maldita mala suerte la contagió a veces me dan ganas de decirle que ya no la quiero, que se valla con otro y sea feliz, pero recuerdo que no puedo vivir sin ella, en silencio me recargo en el marco de la puerta, mientras le observo silenciosamente.

Luego de algunos minutos Ayame por fin se da cuenta de mi estancia en el lugar, me observa con lágrimas en los ojos, la comprendo, sé que me odia por preferir a nuestro hijo antes que a ella, pero, estaba presionado que quería no soy Dios, poco a poco me acerco temeroso hacia ella, tengo miedo de que me odie y no me quiera volver a ver, pero en vez de recibir una bofetada recibo un beso, mientras siento la mirada asesina de Akagi y la mirada envidiosa de Haruko, miro a Ayame a los ojos, veo en ellos un brillo especial y me doy cuenta de que no me odia, al contrario me sigue amando aún mas

Es…Hermoso no crees- me dice, observándolo- Toru te agradezco que hayas cumplido mi voluntad

Sabía que me dirías eso- digo mientras comienzo a llorar- te amo… perdóname

No tengo nada que perdonarte- me consuela- te amo maldita jirafa

Y yo a ti bruja- le digo mientras entra en la habitación Hanamichi junto a Fuji a la cual le doy una mirada y la llevo a un costado de la habitación- me puedes explicar por qué demonios llegaste con una maleta

Lo siento, hermano- me dice- pero, quería irme con Hanamichi para Chicago para estar con él y dejar mi pasado, sabes que Yuu anda tras mis pasos, así que lo mejor es que me valla—me explica

Mira, vete si quieres, pero primero debemos hablar con nuestro padre- digo mientras me mira sorprendida y confundida- mira, es algo complicado, recuerdas a nuestro tío Akira

Si- me contesta- el hermano gemelo de papá

Exacto, papá no murió en ese accidente, fue mi tío Akira- le explico- pero de todas formas hablaremos con el

Está bien hermano- me dice mientras me dirijo hacia Ayame, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas otra vez al ver a mi hijo, tan pequeño, tan frágil. A Fuji le dio un ataque de celos cuando Hanamichi se acercó a Akagi, casi lo mata, desde ahora mi vida cambio, desde que la conocí, solo puedo decirle, _Tú me cambiaste la vida_.

Oh si, al fin otro capítulo, Tú me cambiaste la vida de rio roma me ayudo a hacer este capítulo, lo hice con POV ya que me salía un poco más fácil explicar lo que sentía en ese momento.

Mañana juega la selección de mi país, Vamos Chile a ganar


	17. La noticia

Para Hanagata todo era color de rosas, el cielo era más azul, las rosas eran más rojas, pero nada es tan perfecto, sus tíos seguían mortificándolo, con el recuerdo de su pasado, aunque su salvación era su pequeño hijo, tan parecido a él, había sacado sus ojos y sus facciones aunque estaba seguro que su forma de ser seria como la de Ayame, pobre niño.

El chico caminaba rápidamente como alma en pena, solo quería llegar al hospital antes de que el horario de visitas terminara, la enfermera era bastante mala leche con los jóvenes, nadie se atrevía a cuestionar su autoridad, al fin y al cabo todos los Mitsui son así mala leche, la mujer era nada más y nada menos que la abuela de nuestro amado tirador de triples. La mujer contestaba con palabras como "¿Qué demonios quieres?", o en algunos casos- cuando estaba de buen humor- solo lanzaba miradas asesinas y se limitaba a responder con un "Si" o un "No" según fuera el caso, tan parecida a su nieto.

El pobre muchacho llegó demasiado tarde a la estación, así que no le quedó más remedio que devolverse a su casa, refunfuñando y haciendo berrinche como niñito de 5 años, maldiciendo con todo su ser a Fujima por obligarlo a estudiar , al fin y al cabo debía preocuparse por su futuro, tenía más responsabilidades pero aun así seguía maldiciendo permanentemente como un rezo, mientras los demás ocupantes del tren lo miraban algo confusos y asustados, el muchacho al sentir esas miradas calló al instante mientras en su rostro se formaba una mirada que asustaría a la misma Medusa.

Al llegar a su casa se encaminó hacia la ya vacía habitación de Fuji, su hermanita, se había ido con el molestoso de Hanamichi, solo esperaba que la cuidara y la tratara bien, ya había solucionado el problema con su padre, lo que había ocurrido fue como sacado de un cuento de ciencia ficción. Su padre estaba en servicio junto a su equipo, recibió un llamado urgente pero, no podía abandonar su puesto así que, llamo a su hermano gemelo Akira, el cual acepto quedarse un momento remplazándolo ya que nadie notaria la diferencia. Al pasar los minutos el padre de Hanagata volvió y encontró una escena terrorífica, horrorosa, todo su equipo muerto junto con su hermano, su hermano tenía el rostro desfigurado y era imposible reconocerlo, debía hacer lo correcto y asumir su responsabilidad pero salió su lado más cobarde y decidió irse del lugar dejando a su esposa y sus hijos solos a su suerte. A Hiroshi le llegó la noticia de que su esposo "había muerto" se sentía desolada, triste, pero no sospechaba la terrible realidad. El hombre se refugió en España, ahí vivió unos cuantos años opto por la nacionalidad Española y se cambió el nombre, desde ese momento se pasaría a llamar Santiago Ballesteros, bastante raro para un hombre con rasgos Japoneses, pasó desapercibido ya que se hizo una cirugía plástica aunque no ayudó en lo absoluto, decidió que lo mejor era regresar.

Hanagata se recostó en el sofá mientras cambiaba los canales sin encontrar nada que llamara su atención, el sonido del teléfono llamo su atención

Bueno, ¿Quién habla?- dijo el muchacho algo enojado ya que había comenzado su programa favorito

¿Con el señor Toru Hanagata?- preguntaron de la otra línea

Si, con el- dijo confundido

Bueno, soy Danny Ainge, soy el manager de los Boston Celtics- dijo el hombre- nuestro equipo ha fijado interés en su persona, como jugador, quisiéramos saber si le gustaría formar parte de los Boston Celtics- finalizó el hombre

Bueno… me toma por sorpresa- dijo haciendo un esfuerzo monumental para no demostrar emoción

No se preocupe, lo llamare en una o dos semanas más para que lo piense- dijo con voz cálida- piénselo, es un gran jugador, lo hemos visto durante los campeonatos

Gracias- dijo colgando el teléfono, se asesoró de que nadie lo viese y lanzo un grito digno de un mariachi mientras saltaba de la alegría, los Boston celtic lo habían escogido a él, a él, para jugar en su equipo, era el hombre más feliz del mundo pero el recuerdo de Ayame y su hijo lo hizo volver a la realidad, era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad, pero eso podía ser una ventaja ya que tendrá su futuro asegurado por un par de años, se sentó en el sofá en forma de reflexión mientras pensaba en la propuesta de ese sujeto decidió que lo más sensato era conversarlo con Ayame y ahí decidir aunque le hacía ilusión enfrentarse una vez más a Hanamichi, no cayó en cuenta que sus parpados se estaban cerrando poco a poco

Mitsui caminaba un poco asustado y agitado, tratando de poder hablar con su amada Ayako, desde aquel accidente Ayako no le había hablado ni siquiera un saludo se sentía como el hombre invisible, maldiciendo a Miyagi y a su suerte por ponerlo en esas situaciones, ojala la tierra se lo tragara y no lo volviera a escupir en mil años. Encontró a su Ayako la cual al ver la silueta de Hisashi solo atino a correr fuera del lugar pero, para su mala suerte los amigos de Mitsui se interpusieron en su camino dejando a los tortolos solos

Ya era de día, era sábado por la mañana y la silueta de un joven entrando a un hospital se dejaba ver, estaba decidido a decirle a su Ayame que lo querían en la Nba, entro sin que la enfermera lo viera por qué iba a armar un berrinche de aquellos al entrar, reconoció la figura de su amada con su hijo en brazos, la cual poso su mirada en Hanagata este le respondió dándole una sonrisa calida y llena de ternura. Supo al instante que algo se traía entre manos, solo su mirada basto para saber lo que pasaba.

Toru, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ayame algo divertida- conozco esa mirada sé que te traes algo entre manos- dijo mientras veía que su novio se retorcía del gusto

Lo que pasa- dijo acompañado de una risita traviesa- me llamaron de los Boston Celtic y quieren que juegue en su equipo- dijo mientras hacia un ademan con sus manos y su sonrisa era más amplia que la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas

Ok, primero Hanamichi y ahora tu- dijo fingiendo enojo, en realidad por dentro estaba feliz por su novio ya que cumpliría su sueño- ¿qué quieres hacer?

Pues no sé qué decir- mirando a su novia- decide tú- escondiendo su rostro en sus brazos

Arreglemos esto después- dijo dándole una falsa mirada de enojo

* * *

Ok, Zophiel Lagace, si lo se mi Fic es todo un enredo, lo del nombre del padre de Hanagata me inspire en una persona que conozco, tiene los ojos rasgaditos y tiene un nombre bien chileno, cuando lo conocí dije: debe tener un nombre Japonés y para mi sorpresa es chileno es muy confuso. Ojala te guste

Pd: Gano Chile, oh si


	18. Ella la que le quitó el aliento

Las miradas iban y venían, se entretuvieron un buen rato mirándose y riendo, mientras los demás ocupantes de la habitación, Haruko y Akagi solo se limitaban a observar la escena

Ok, ya está bien, pongámonos serios- dijo tratando de no reír

Está bien- dijo colocándose sus gafas ya que su hijo se las había quitado para jugar- ¿qué opinas, nos vamos o no?

Que quieres decir con "nos vamos"- dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos

Pues tú, yo, a estados unidos- dijo mientras sostenía a su hijo en brazos

No se… es que aquí tengo a mi familia no quiero dejar sola a mi madre después de esto- dijo mientras miraba al vacío

Tienes razón- dijo seguido de un suspiro de resignación, todas sus esperanzas de ir a estados unidos se habían escurrido como agua entre los dedos

Señorita Sakuragi- dijo la enfermera- el doctor ya le va a dar el alta médica, pero eso no significa que puede andar saltando por ahí, debe guardar reposo por unas semanas más

Gracias señorita- dijo Ayame

Ayame ya vuelvo- dijo Hanagata mientras salía de la habitación

El cambio de horario le afectaba más de lo que pensaba, pero todo valía la pena solo por él, estaba decidida a buscarlo y encontrarlo, volver a reconstruir lo que tenían al fin y al cabo le debía mucho a ese muchacho, aún seguía preguntándose cómo pudo destrozarle el corazón de esa manera, que cruel era. La chica venia saliendo del aeropuerto. Era una chica de estatura media cabello rojo rizado en las puntas, rostro alargado, ojos verdes y sonrisa coqueta, si, ella era Samantha Taylor la ex novia de Toru Hanagata, ella lo había dejado por muchas razones, resumiendo un poco la más impórtate era que ella era mitad Japonesa y Estado Unidense así que viajaba constantemente entre ambos países, cosa que harto a Hanagata.

La chica caminaba por las calles ayudada de un mapa mientras su atención se centró en un hospital en el cual vio entras la silueta del chico que aún le quitaba el sueño, corrió despreocupándose de todo, solo quería verlo, seguía estando igual, camino por todos los pasillos buscándolo, hasta que lo vio detenerse en la habitación 15, se acercó a él y lo abrazo por la cintura haciendo que este se sobresaltara, al voltearse se encuentra con ella, la chica que le quito el aliento

Sa… Samantha ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó con voz temblorosa

Volví por ti mi amor- dijo mientras enredaba sus brazos en el cuello del chico- ahora si nada nos va a separar

Lo siento Sam, pero ya te olvide- dijo aunque sentía algo en su interior, que nunca había sentido ni siquiera con Ayame- ahora ya tengo una familia

De que hablas Toru, no seas rencoroso tú me amas demasiado- dijo mientras le besaba el cuello- tu y yo hemos compartido hermosos momentos como para dejar esto así

Sam, basta- dijo tratando de quitársela de encima

No, bésame- dijo mientras lo besaba a la fuerza. Hanagata sintió los labios de esa chica, pero ya no era lo mismo de antes, aunque debía reconocer que no le molestaba en lo absoluto, siempre quiso volver con ella pero, no ahora estaba con Ayame no podía ser tan desgraciado, esa chica le había entregado lo más preciado de su ser, le dio un hijo no podía ser así le resultaba difícil resistirse a los labios de la pelirroja era encantador, pero

Sam… por favor déjame en paz- pidió

_Recuerda Sam, deja que se valla si vuelve es tuyo, pero si no vuelve jamás fue tuyo- _cerro sus ojos mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla- bah idioteces Toru Hanagata terminaras rendido a mis pies

El pobre de Hanagata corría pasillo por pasillo confundido, solo quería escapar de una vez, solo, solo él y Ayame lejos de sus preocupaciones, irse y jamás volver, irse los tres, comenzar una nueva vida donde nada ni nadie los conocieran. Seguía caminado, pero esta vez devolviéndose hacia la habitación, abrió la puerta veía a Ayame terminar de vestirse para que fuese trasladada a su casa. Tenía pensado aceptar la oferta de ese sujeto, irse con su Ayame y su hijo, escapar de Japón y su pasado, no volver a saber de nada ni de nadie, solo dedicarse a ella y a su niño.

Toru, Toru, despierta hombre- aplaudió Ayame frente a los ojos del chico para que saliera del trance

Lo siento, amor- dijo observándola- te amo tanto-la toma por la cintura, besándole el cuello y acorralándola contra la pared, por suerte Akagi y su molesta hermana no estaban ahí sabrá dios donde estaban, siguió besándola, acariciando la espalda de la chica, bajando hasta sus muslos, Ayame tuvo que aferrase al cuello del chico para no perder el equilibrio y caer, los besos eran cada vez más apasionados, la pobre de Ayame se derritió al sentir la respiración del chico. Por otra parte Hanagata tomo una pierna de Ayame y la subió a la altura de su cadera mientras la aprisionaba cada vez mas a la pared, ambos susurraban sus nombres mientras la pasión crecía dentro de sus corazones, por arte de magia recordaron que estaban en un lugar PUBLICO y que cualquiera podía verlos así que Hanagata obligo a abandonar la piel de Ayame, pero esta le dio un abrazo, permanecieron así por algunos segundos hasta que entró Akemi con Kazuki en brazos.

Tu hijo no para de llorar- dijo Akemi

Creo que este niño tiene papitis- dijo cerrando un ojo

Esta loca- respondió el chico de las gafas- papitis eso es imposible

Ayame tomó a su hijo en brazos, pero el niño no dejaba de llorar, así que hizo un ademan de dárselo a su novio y este se negó, pero una mirada asesina basto para que el chico tomara a su hijo en brazos, el niño al sentir los fuertes brazos de su padre, dejo de llorar

Le inspiras seguridad- dijo divertida Ayame

Si- dijo mientras miraba a su pequeño retoño, Ayame y Akemi salen de la habitación dejando a Hanagata solo- Hijo, sé que no seré el padre que tu deseas, tendremos rivalidades, no estaremos de acuerdo siempre, pero, quiero que sepas que hagas lo que hagas siempre estaré orgulloso de que seas mi hijo, te costara adaptarte ya que serás muy alto como yo, algunas personas te darán la espalda, pero yo estaré allí para ti, te protegeré ante todo, si me necesitas no importa en qué momento no dudes en llamarme, siempre estaré disponible, aunque la muerte nos separe- dicho esto una solitaria lagrima recorrió su rostro

* * *

Estoy llorando, esta última parte me hizo llorar, Zophiel Lagace ojala te haya gustado, ni sabes lo que tengo planeado para Sam y Toru pobre, volverá a sufrir


	19. Salida Fácil

Toru tomo a su hijo y abrió la puerta se dispuso a salir por ella y acto seguido comenzó a escuchar pequeños grititos de alegría y "Awws" de parte de las enfermeras más jóvenes. Se veía verdaderamente tierno con el pequeño en brazos

El chico caminó hacia Ayame a cual estaba abrazando a su madre, le entrego a su hijo y la chica lo miro con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos azules

-¿Que pasa pequeña?- le pregunta con voz tierna y acogedora

-Ven- le indica que la siga hacia un ventanal. Ayame obviamente tuvo algunos problemas para levantarse pero lo consiguió con un poco de ayuda del más alto- mira por el ventanal- le indica señalándolo con su dedo índice, Hanagata le hace caso y observa hacia la obscura habitación

-Aya, no veo nada- le dice mientras fuerza su vista

-Serás, mira más adentro- le dice haciendo una cara de fastidio

-Sigo sin ver na…- no completa la frase ya que su rostro se torna pálido y su semblante también cambia demostrando compasión- ¿cuánto tiempo estará así?

-Con la respiración mecánica unas semanas más pero, así estará siempre. Me da pena verle así- se toma su frente con su mano pasándola por su cabeza- Toru no quiero que valla a la cárcel, estar así es bastante castigo

-Tienes razón- le responde abrazándola sin quitar su vista de aquel ventanal. A pesar de querer matarlo con todo su ser no podía ser cruel, no era su naturaleza serlo. Ya bastante tenía el pobre Daisuke como para ir a la cárcel

-No quiero que valla a ese lugar, imagínate las cosas horrendas que hacen con la gente normal imagínate lo que harían con el- Ayame rompe en llanto escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho de Hanagata- ser cuadripléjico es bastante castigo para un hombre

-Tienes razón- se limita a contestar. Solo abraza a su novia, no tiene reacción alguna más que esa- Vámonos de aquí- dicho esto toma la mano de Ayame y la conduce hacia otro lugar, esa escena le hacía mucho daño a la oji- azul

Ayame refunfuñaba y protestaba en contra de esto, ella podía sola pero la fuerza de su novio podía más. Ayame no quería que Hanagata la cargara en brazos hacia su habitación, ella podía sola le había dicho pero cuando intentó subir un escalón casi resbala así que Hanagata a pesar del orgullo de aquella mujer la tomó cuidadosamente y la cargó hacia el segundo piso; Ayame seguía enojada e intentaba zafarse pero Hanagata no se lo permitía

Llegaron a la habitación y Toru dejó a la chica en la cama, cuidadosamente retiro su cuello de entre los brazos de la chica y la arropó tierna y cálidamente. El chico la miró detenidamente unos segundos y se dispuso a salir, aún era temprano así que aprovecharía para que aclararan las cosas más a fondo con sus padres antes de que Fuji se fuese con Hanamichi pero, la mano temblorosa de Ayame lo detuvo

-Por favor quédate conmigo esta noche - lo mira tiernamente- no me dejes

Toru esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se recostó junto a su novia abrazándola de forma protectora. Ayame se sintió segura y protegida nunca nada ni nadie le había inspirado tanta seguridad, siempre pensó sentir segura en los brazos de su padre, Kazuki Sakuragi, pero esto era diferente; sentía los mismos cosquilleos y ese calorcito especial que siente cuando lo besa pero era distinto.

Toru se sorprendió al sentir que Ayame temblaba pero no era de frio más bien era de miedo

-¿Amor tienes miedo?- le pregunta en un susurro con la voz serena

-Si- era la primera vez que lo admitía, Toru la miro tiernamente y comenzó a cantarle al oído con una voz conciliadora

*-Duerme bien mi bebe, yo te voy a sostener, así siente mis brazos. Duerme bien, sueña conmigo, un dulce sueño, con solo tú y yo. Cierra tus ojos y confortablemente ven a mis brazos. Yo solo quiero hacerte sentir mi corazón, estoy listo. Duerme bien mi amor. La luz de la habitación se apaga y los dos estamos en ropa cómoda. No digas nada, solo cierra tus ojos, yo te abrazare y me quedare a tu lado. Mientras duermes solo siéntelo. Duerme bien mi bebe yo te voy a sostener- le susurra al oído- No sientas miedo yo voy a mantenerte cálida no te preocupes

Se acomodó entre sus brazos y se dejó llevar presa de Morfeo

Hanagata con todo cuidado se separó de Ayame mirándola como dormía, estaba tentado a besarle pero si lo hacia ella podía despertar y tendría que esperar una hora más. "Al diablo si se despierta se despierta" pensó acercándose sigilosamente hacia la cama; al acercarse se inclinó con cuidado y la beso en la frente, fue un beso dulce y cálido lleno de amor. No se pudo controlar y una necesidad invadió su ser, poco le importo que su suegra pudiese entrar en cualquier momento solo quería que este momento fuera eterno, la beso en los labios con pasión pero a la vez con amor y cariño

No se pudo controlar y se colocó sobre ella besándola aun tiernamente, la chica despertó y se sorprendió pero no hiso ningún gesto de disgusto al contrario lo abrazo por el cuello y se hizo participe del beso, el beso era cada vez más apasionado las manos de Hanagata no tenían control y se paseaban por todo el cuerpo de Ayame.

Hanagata no se controló y comenzó a tocar a su novia un poco más rápido y por lados estratégicos a lo cual la chica se derritió y comenzó a dar unos pequeños gemidos que fueron acallados por un beso apasionado. Seguía besándola con más pasión y necesidad pero, unos pasos advirtieron la llegada de alguien a aquella habitación así que Hanagata a pesar de no agradarle mucho la idea se tumbó a un lado de la cama aun abrazándola y esta se acomodó en su pecho; la puerta fue abierta y entro la señora Akemi

-¿Es mi idea o hace calor aquí?- pregunta mirando a los chicos los cuales comparten una mirada cómplice y una risilla por lo bajo

-Bueno yo ya me voy, te cuidas- dice Hanagata besando a su novia- adiós señora Akemi

-Adiós niño Toru, Kazuki esta abajo con Karen- le dice con una sonrisa mientras el chico baja las escaleras- hija ¿qué va a pasar con Daisuke?- lo último lo dijo con una especie de tono fúnebre

-Nada- responde simplemente- Se va a quedar libre. Es un hecho, no tengo corazón para dejarle en la cárcel, así que no te preocupes no le pasara nada

-Gracias hija, que buen corazón tienes- dicho esto la abraza y comienza a llorar recordando a Daisuke- Hija

-Si madre- le responde secándole tiernamente las lagrimas

-El señorito Ikegami te está buscando- se levanta de la cama- ¿le digo que suba?

Si madre- le responde metiéndose en la cama nuevamente

Abajo Hanagata conversaba con Ryoji sosteniendo a su hijo en brazos

Te felicito Rioji, te lo mereces- le da una palmadita en el hombro

Gracias Toru, ojala triunfes en la Nba- le da una sonrisa mientras sigue a la señora Akemi- Cuida mucho a Ayame y a tu hijo- se va por las escaleras

-¿Quien busca?- pregunta Ayame en tono gracioso

-Soy Yo- le responde siguiendo su juego- puedo pasar señorita Sakuragi

-Claro señor Ikegami –le responde jugando-¿qué sucede?

-Pues- se recarga en la puerta-¿Hitomi no te dijo?

No- lo mira detenidamente, Ryoji sí que era guapo. En otras circunstancias quizá ellos hubiesen terminado juntos pero no fue así- que pasa no me intrigues

No es nada malo, al contrario- se recarga en la puerta con la cabeza hacia atrás y una pierna flexionada apoyada en la puerta – Hitomi y yo o estamos intentando pero… yo amo a otra persona

Ryoji, ¿a quien amas?… ¿aún me sigues amando?- le pregunta mirándolo

Pues… si Ayame aun te amo- eso fue más bien una pregunta que una afirmación y por eso vengo aquí, tu eres la mejor amiga de Hitomi y de seguro que sabes que puedo hacer… no quiero lastimarla- baja su cabeza

Ryoji, se sincero con ella no le des falsas esperanzas- suspira recordando a su amiga- por favor Hitomi es muy sensible

Lo se Ayame- la mira con una sonrisa- pero no puedo vivir sin su sonrisa y sin su voz

Espera… te enamoraste de Hitomi- lo mira con una sonrisa y divertida

Si…- le dice riéndose de sí mismo de lo idiota que es

Entonces ¿por qué te quieres alejar de ella?- le pregunta sin entender

Pues… tengo miedo Ayame, tengo miedo a que me deje de querer, me deje de amar porque si pasa eso me muero escúchalo me muero- le dice cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo- he vivido tanto tiempo enamorado de ti que no me daba cuenta, y ahora que ya lo sé tengo miedo

Ryoji, ¡Que lio! Por favor tú mismo me estás diciendo que la amas… pues búscala antes de que se te haga tarde- se ríe de la indecisión del chico- vamos hombre, te voy a dar un consejo: amala con toda tu alma

Te lo juro la voy a hacer feliz- dicho esto el chico se despide y se va corriendo. Corre como si nuca lo hubiese hecho, como si fuese el partido más importante de su vida; más importante que el basquetbol

Al bajar del tren comienza a correr chocando con la gente, solo importaba ella. Comenzó a llover, para su mala suerte la casa de Hitomi quedaba a tres calles de ahí, así que con todas sus fuerzas echo a correr una vez más ni cuenta se dio cuando llego a aquella casa. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, la lluvia había cesado, toco el timbre de aquella morada y de ella salió Hitomi

La muchacha al verle quiso escapar pero el fuerte brazo de Ryoji la detuvo tirándola con urgencia hacia él, todo eso termino en un beso. Hitomi se abrazó del cuello del Ryoji, el chico estaba muy empapado pero eso no importaba solo importaba este beso tan ansiado por Hitomi

Ya habian pasado unas semanas desde que todo transcurrió, Ayame y Toru seguían felices junto a su hijo, Hitomi y Ryoji ya eran pareja formalmente. Hanagata había invitado a Ayame a una cena a modo de despedida, despidiéndose de su antigua vida en Japón. Habían tomado la decisión de irse a Estados unidos tal y como Hanagata quería. Ambos terminaron de cenar y se sentaron en el sofá que había en la sala

Toru voy a extrañar Japón- le dice con un poco de tristeza

Sinceramente yo no- apaga el televisor- solo extrañare a mis amigos pero nada más, además es una salida fácil a mis problemas. Mis tíos, mis padres, solo quiero disfrutar de tu compañía y la de nuestro hijo- abraza a Ayame

Te amo jirafa intento de poste de alumbrado- dice divertida dándole un corto beso

Yo también bruja- también dándole un beso pero este fue más largo que el anterior, comenzando una vez más con ese torbellino de emociones que ambos se hacían sentir. Sabían que esto terminaría como la vez anterior, no tenían que preocuparse por su hijo ya que Akemi se había ofrecido para estar junto a su nieto para que ellos estuvieran tranquilos.

Hanagata se levantó del sofá junto a su novia, ambos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos fue una tarea difícil ya que ambos no dejaban de besarse, por fin lograron llegar a la habitación y se recostaron en la cama besándose con más pasión que antes. Las manos de Hanagata perdían el control poco a poco y su sentido animal comenzaba a ganar terreno

Solo esta noche, solo la luna y las estrellas, la obscura habitación serian testigo de aquel acto de amor

* * *

Zophiel Lagace muchas gracias una vez más por leer mi historia disculpa si te hice esperar. Espero que te agrade este capítulo supongo que eres la única persona que lee mi fic y te lo agradezco solo por eso terminare este fic gracias a tus reviews

*El dialogo de Toru está basado en la canción Lullaby de Xiah Junsu es más bien la traducción al español de una parte de esta _La canción no me pertenece le pertenece a Kim Junsu _


End file.
